Summer Addiction
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: When these teens got sent to a Troubled Teens Summer Program, will they be able to leave clean? Or will they find new addictions… toward each other? TxG summer story. Rated “T” for language, sexuality, and drug references. Trailer Inside.
1. Trailer

**Summer Addiction**

_**Summary: **_**When these teens got sent to a Troubled Teens Summer Program, will they be able to leave clean? Or will they find new addictions… toward each other? TxG summer story. Rated "T" for language, sexuality, and drug references.**

Written Trailer

They were all sent here for a reason.

_- Flashes to Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Chad._

Troy's unacceptable behavior to teachers, parents, and starting fights at school.

Gabriella's life-threatening addiction to drugs and alcohol.

Sharpay's serious addiction to drugs, just like Gabriella.

And Chad's problem with starting big violent fights with other teens.

Will this Troubled Teens Summer Program help them fight their addictions?

_- Shows Sharpay and Gabriella smoking weed._

Will it help improve their behavior?

_- Shows Troy and Chad having a bloody fight._

Will there be a summer romance?

_- Show Troy and Gabriella kissing._

And what if while loving someone, you accidentally harm that someone?

_G- "It really relieves you from reality. Come on… try it. I sneaked it in here."_

_T- "I guess…. Why not?"_

Will each other become their new addictions?

**Follow Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Chad into a summer that you'll never forget.**

**Summer Addiction**

_Written by efronxhudgensx.__ [Previously known as ZanessaBritney4ever]_

**Coming to fanfiction in the summer of '09.**

**A/N: I know it isn't the world's best trailer ever. But please review and tell me if I should do it or not. It's not gonna be a really long story because once I get back in school, I'm not gonna have time to work on it. So please review. I need at least 5-10 reviews for me to post chapter one when I get out of school, which is June 10****th****. **


	2. ONE: The Beautiful Brunette

**Chapter 1- The Beautiful Brunette**

**Troy's POV**

Stupid parents. Fuck them. Fuck those rules, those consequences.

"We will be landing in thirty minutes, please fasten your seat belts."

I use to live in California. Well, I still do. But for the summer, I got sent to the isolated school of New York for some Special Troubled Teens Camp or Program thing. Why? Because I got into enough fights to get me expelled from my high school. Teachers had quit their job because of my attitude towards them. I even got in a fight with a teacher.

I feel bad sometimes for people that had to deal with me. But at the mean time, it felt… _good_. I liked it when teachers would cry because I keep talking back to them and wouldn't listen… it made me feel like I was actually important to them.

But, the thing was, I didn't find this whole summer program helpful. It costs more than just thousands. And the part I really didn't apprehend at all was the point of wasting this much. It's not like I will go back to California acting any better. I had been acting like this since middle school. Some lame summer camp wasn't going to improve anything.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Stop, mom!" I cried loudly as I struggled to grab my suitcase from her.

"This is not allowed!" My mother, Jennifer Montez, snatched a bag of crack out of my suitcase. "I paid thousands for this summer program for you to get clean! Not to smoke more, Gabriella!" The disappointment on her face was scary. She looked like she was about to cry. But this wasn't the first time. My addiction to any illegal drug I can get my hands on had been life-threatening. But weed was the main problem. If I don't quit soon, I might die. But I couldn't. This is the reason why people call it an _addiction_.

My mom seemed to recover from that disappointed face and opened the door of the car, stepping out to the parking lot of the place I will be staying for the summer with my suitcase. I stepped out of the car, and shut the door before my mom locked the car with a beep. This was a really nice place. It looked like a boarding school. But this place was isolated from the outside of New York so we can recover "peacefully" for the entire summer. I came from North Carolina. My mom decided to drive me up here because she wanted to take a good look of the campus and everything. Well… this summer was sure going to be one long song.

* * *

"Ok, everyone sit down on the bleachers! NOW!" The loud voice called. Everyone took a seat and the room quieted down a bit. The voice was a powerful one, a stern one.

A tall, dark skinned, muscular figure walked into the gym with a serious attitude all over his face. "I am Mr. Garth. You all will be spending the summer with me." He softened his voice a little when he realized everyone had became silent. "This is my assistant Ms. Lennon." An average height and sized red headed lady walked into the gym as she smiled at everyone. "I have a couple of more assistants, volunteers and teachers but you will be seeing me and Ms. Lennon the most."

The gym was a complete silence.

"From September to June, this is a boarding school for troubled teens. If you do not want to be sent here in September, I'd suggest you to behave." He cleared his throat before speaking again. "This is one of the most famous boarding schools in America. For what? For getting the teens clean once they graduate… and this year, we decided to do a summer program for you guys."

"The security here, went through everyone of your bags, and we want absolutely NO abusive substance, alcohol, or any kinds of tobacco to be found on this campus, are we clear?"

Some teenagers answered with a serious _yes_ and some simply laughed or snickered at his question. Well… what do you expect? These were _troubled_ teens that _never listen_.

"ARE WE CLEAR? Yes or no!?" Mr. Garth yelled as his voice echoed through the gym.

They gulped. Most of them did, at least. "Yes."

"Ok… moving on." Mr. Garth softened his voice a bit. "Ms. Lennon will tell you your roommate and room number." He stepped back for Ms. Lennon to speak.

"I sorted you guys by the problems you guys struggle with. If you struggle with the same problem, I tried to put you with one another so you can help each other. And the same gender will _have_ to share a room with one another. No exceptions of a couple of a boy and a girl." Her soft New Yorker voice spoke. Ms. Lennon started at the beginning of the list and went down. After twenty different pairs of teenagers, she had reached Gabriella.

"Gabriella Montez." The petite brunette stepped down from the bleachers to the center of the gym. "And Sharpay Evans." A blonde, skinny figure appeared as she walked from the bleachers to next to Gabriella.

"You two will be sharing a room. Room 112." The duo walked out of the gym and started to search for their room.

"Um… Hi." Sharpay broke their awkward silence while walking on the outdoor hallway that led to the dorms.

"Hey…" Gabriella said while distracted. She was too busy trying to comprehend the way the rooms were arranged numerically.

"It's that way." The blonde pointed to the sign that read rooms 110-120.

"Oh… um… thanks." Gabriella smiled slightly at her, the two girls were too distracted in finding the room than to see the two boys walking the other way.

The two duos both took a step forward, not noticing each other in the way, and before you know it…

Troy felt something hard hit his chest, to be exact, a head. "Watch it!"

"I'm sorry… god." The brunette fixed her hair a bit.

Troy noticed something. Troy noticed that the brunette standing in front of him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her long, dark, raven curls bounced on her shoulders as she walked past him. Everything in the room just slowed down, all eyes were on her. Well… all of Troy Bolton's eyes.

He extended his arm, trying to wave and get her attention but it was too late, she turned the other way and walked down the hall into a dormitory.

"Damn… she's hot."

Troy turned around to find his roommate, Chad Danforth, mesmerized in her beauty also.

"I'll agree with you on that… Chad." He struggled to remember his name.

The two boys walked down the other way to the boys' dormitory, not wanting to forget how beautiful that brunette looked. Especially… Troy.

**A/N: Ok, this isn't going to be the best chapter I'm gonna write. I thought this chapter sort of sucked… but it's like the time/plot/setting introducer of the story. And you probably notice that I only did Troy and Gabriella's POV and didn't do Sharpay or Chad's. That's because I wanted to emphasis the fact that this story will focus more on the Troyella romance than friendship. So… please leave a review. 7-10 new reviews for this chapter for me to continue! And I decided to give you guys the first chapter early. I still have two more days of school left. So if you want the next chapter in 2 days, I'd like to see 10 new reviews if you please.**

**Thanks for the previous reviews by the way! Now… get back to the thought of reviewing!**


	3. TWO: Niceness

**Chapter 2- Niceness**

Mr. Garth wanted all the teenagers to have a good night sleep after traveling from their hometown to New York. But the next day would not be an exception, their road to recoveries and improvements would start tomorrow.

* * *

"So… hey, Gabriella" Sharpay fixed her light blue pajamas before sitting down on the bed that was across from Gabriella's.

"Hi." She replied awkwardly. The two didn't really talk this morning or afternoon, they were too occupied in unpacking, and following Mr. Garth and Ms. Lennon's instructions on their first day than to worry about knowing each other.

"Um… my name is Sharpay, by the way, if you have forgotten."

Gabriella nodded. "Thanks for your help finding our room today."

"No problem. We're gonna be roommates for like one and a half months anyway." Sharpay shrugged. "So I'm guessing, you have an addiction to fight off like me, right?"

"Yeah. Addiction's a bitch… it's really hard to fight." She said as Sharpay nodded in agreement. "Everything's so fucked up in my life because of it." Gabriella looked down, reminding herself of the times that drugs have screwed her life up.

"Addictions run in my family. It's like my grandma was a victim, my dad was, and now me." The blonde sighed. She didn't want to come here… at all. She thought she could stop using drugs on her own, she didn't want any help, she wanted to achieve something herself. But as you can see, that never happened. Her addiction just turned from worse to _worst_.

"Oh. Yeah, one of my friends back in the Carolina had a family thing." Gabriella remembered. Actually, a lot of her friends had a whole family of alcoholics. Because of that, the family argued a lot and couldn't get along. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from here. New York." The two girls chatted more for the rest of the night until they started yawning and decided that it would be a good time to get some sleep.

* * *

On the other hand, the boys were different.

"Move your stuff before I fucking punch you." Chad yelled as Troy came out of the bathroom.

"I dare you to punch me, afro boy. I fucking dare you." Troy walked up to him toughly.

Chad was about to stick his hand out to punch him, but he remembered why he got sent her. His father wanted him to stop the fights. So he shouldn't be starting fights with someone who asks for it.

"Are you too scared, Chad?" Troy smirked.

"No, you're just not worth my energy. Plus, it's late." Chad walked to one of the beds and roughly pulled the covers over his head.

He left the blue eyed boy confused. Usually everyone would start punching him when he says that. But instead he thought that he wasn't worth wasting his energy on. Troy was confused, one minute before that, he was all pissed at him leaving his crap on the chair and now he just went to sleep without any fists. He sort of felt alone. Now that Chad was just lying there in his bed silent, Troy felt incomplete without a fight, he just couldn't go to sleep. He needed to punch someone to let out the anger and show that he was important. To show that he existed.

It was like a stress reliever. Back in his high school, he couldn't go a day without getting physical or just a harsh verbal fight. He already felt a change, today, he didn't do none of that. He just simply got pass his day without trying to make another person a victim of his fights.

Well… he also saw a really hot and beautiful brunette run into him earlier today. He never really had a lot of girlfriends in his life. He had a couple of blondes who liked his aggressiveness. But none of those relationship lasted or even felt like a relationship for that matter. It was all just a fling.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

It was a dreamless sleep. And I enjoyed a dreamless sleep. I haven't had a dreamless night for a long time. It felt nice to have a night with no worries not even worries in a dream. But my dreamless night ended when I felt someone shaking me. I never liked it when someone tried to wake me up violently. I hated it.

"Stop…" I mumbled through my sleep.

"Gabriella… wake up. We're gonna get in trouble for being late for our first meeting in the auditorium."

"Ugh… will you stop shaking me, you shit head!" _Shit head _was the first name that came to my mind.

"Jesus." That voice breathed. "I was just trying to help you." I felt her walk away from me.

I sat up immediately. Oh shit. I called Sharpay a shit head. Now I feel guilty. She really didn't do anything wrong. "Shar, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that."

"That's ok. Apology accepted." Sharpay shrugged it off.

"And is it ok if I call you Shar?"

She threw a pair of flats on the floor from her suitcase as she said. "That's fine."

"You can call me Gabi if you would like." I got up from the bed towards the bathroom.

"Alright." Her voice was softer now as I shut the door of the bathroom and climbed into the shower.

When the hot water hit my bare skin, I felt miserable. I felt a little dizzy, and empty. And I knew exactly why.

I didn't smoke weed once at all yesterday. I didn't have any. I wanted to sneak some in, but the first bag was found by my mom right before I came and the other two bags were found by the security that checked my suitcase and bags when I arrived here on campus. I couldn't go a day without smoking crack at least once. This just didn't feel right. I felt so empty as the water dripped down from my neck to my legs. I needed some. I wanted some. I'm addicted to some. And withdrawal starts now.

* * *

She heard the sound of water from the bathroom. She was safe. She wasn't going to get caught. Sharpay opened the zipper in her suitcase that was located under all her clothes on the bottom, she had hid some heroin and weed in there. She desperately needed it. Since the moment she woke up, she felt like she was experiencing a hangover… but worse.

Sharpay grabbed her needle also hidden underneath the suitcase and started with the heroin. She needed it so bad. But she stopped herself. She was going to meet Mr. Garth and Ms. Lennon soon. They couldn't see her when she's high. That would just force their suspicions to build up.

She'd have to wait. Wait until tonight… if she ever gets the chance.

* * *

Everyone found where the auditorium was on campus. The auditorium wasn't a really good sight comparing to the rest of the school. The auditorium was dusty and desperately needed to be cleaned.

"Goddamn it! Will you move?" An angry voice yelled at Gabriella.

"I'll fucking move if you'll stop yelling at me! Gees." She got up from her seat reluctantly. "How was I suppose to know you were sitting here earlier anyway?" Gabriella looked up at the angry voice to find the same boy that had ran into her yesterday.

Troy got a good look at her face. It was that girl he called hot from yesterday! Shit, he didn't mean to be rude to her. "Oh… sorry. I'll sit somewhere else." He suddenly changed his attitude.

"Um… no, it's fine." Gabriella said, a bit confused as to why he changed up his attitude all of a sudden. "I'll just sit somewhere else. You sat here earlier anyway." The brunette was about to leave his sight before Troy grabbed her arm. "You could sit here if you would like." He pointed to the empty seat next to him.

"Um…" She tried to search for Sharpay. There wasn't a seat next to where she was sitting anyway. "Ok." Gabriella sat down… hesitantly. She was still confused by his sudden niceness.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Unfortunately, I didn't get 10 new ones but I appreciate the 5 that I got. Thanks. :] **

**Also, I want to tell you guys about a great writer on Fanfiction. I absolutely love her stories and it'll be so cool if you'll check them out. Her Pen Name is pinkie0496. Her stories are… "My Fake Girlfriend", "A Normal Family?" and "Babysitting Surprise" They are all Troyella and check them out they're really good! I like "Babysitting Surprises" (A new one). I also like "My Fake Girlfriend" a lot. So yep.**

**But before you check those out… it'd be REALLY nice to review on this chapter! **

**Natalie. Ha. And school's officially out for me!!**


	4. THREE: Calm and Collected

**Chapter 3- Calm and Collected**

"I hope all of you guys had a good night sleep." Ms. Lennon's voice projected through the microphone. "Because today means business. Today means the start of recovery. Today means the start of improvements." She paused for a second or two. "We will start this summer off with a simple task." Silence. "And this simple task is to clean this dirty and filthy auditorium for the students that will come back to attend this school when fall arrives."

Almost all of the teens groaned. Most of them didn't sign up for this mess, their parents made them.

"So I have assigned each of you with three other people so you guys won't feel alone. And a part of this summer program is team work." She spoke. Ms. Lennon called out people's names and handed them a big wipe and spray and a stick to destroy cobwebs. For all of each group to share.

"Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Gabriella Montez, and Sharpay Evans." The four walked up to get their supplies. Was it a coincidence or was it fate?

"Damn, does this school even use this place? It looks so abandoned." Gabriella sprayed some of the cleaner onto the top of the piano.

Troy shrugged. "Let's get this area she assigned us done so we could get breakfast first."

"Yeah, I'm starving." Sharpay agreed. The four started to clean the piano, the vases, and the decorative materials.

Gabriella scrubbed harder… trying to get the stain off of the vase. It was seriously beginning to piss her off. But that was just the beginning, her head started to spin a bit as she dropped the vase on the groan, and the vase fell and crashed into pieces. It was a decent glass vase with abstract pictures painted on it but now it had been ruined. Stupid withdrawals made her dizzy.

"Oh shit!" She tried to keep her voice low but unfortunately, she failed to do so.

"Young lady with the curly black hair!" Ms Garth said.

"Yes." Gabriella turned around while people started to look at her.

"We do not curse here, you understand?" The dark skinned tall male said with a tough voice. He could scare off lions at any day, any time. "And will you clean up the pieces and throw them in the trash?"

"Ok…" She turned back around to pick up the pieces… one by one.

"Ugh… I officially turned my own self into my own enemy." Gabriella cursed under her breath a little. "God I fucking hate myself."

"You know… I'd be easier if you use a broom instead." Chad tried to help.

"Yeah…and that'll probably cause less pain." She said as the sharp glass cut her finger unintentionally.

"Ouch… that looks like it'd hurt." Sharpay looked at Gabriella's pointer finger that was gushing blood. "Um… I'll go take-- " But the blonde was cut off by Troy.

"I can take you to the nurse." Troy offered.

Gabriella felt uncomfortable. She was still confused as to why he was so mean and now he's nice. "Oh… thanks. I'll have to finish cleaning this up first."

"It's no problem. I'll do it." Chad couldn't believe his mouth. He just blurted out that he would do something nice. It felt good. He hadn't offered someone help in a long time. Maybe improving his behavior was going to feel good.

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled slightly.

Troy looked at the cut. It wasn't too deep. But deep enough to draw some blood. "Let's go. Your finger is bleeding… pretty badly."

"Oh fuck." The brunette mumbled. "I think I'd probably need a Kleenex to wrap around the finger… the blood is coming out pretty quick."

"Good idea." Sharpay searched her small clutch as she pulled out a tissue from the small packet of tissue.

"Thanks, Shar." She wrapped it around her finger quickly. After that, Troy took her to the nurse's office.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

"So your face looked kinda pale when you dropped that. What was up with that?" I tried to hide any type of nervousness. I have never seen something so beautiful in my life. I can't believe this girl needs recovery or improvements. She was so beautiful.

"Oh… withdrawals." She said, stammering a little. "It makes me feel dizzy because I haven't smoked weed at all yesterday. I tried to sneak some in… but I was unsuccessful."

Crack and Gabriella? Those two just didn't seem so collaborative to me. But what should I expect anyway? People who came here were for a reason either with drugs, alcohol, tobacco, or behavioral wise. "That seems like a hard thing to go through."

"Definitely. And today is just the first day." It looked like she shuddered slightly. "So what did you get sent here for?"

"Fights and my behavior. I'm about to get expelled from my high school." We both arrived in the nurse's office.

Apparently, the nurse wasn't present at the moment so we'd have to help ourselves.

We both sat down on the bed. I took her hand carefully, as if her hand was glass. Well… she was cut by glass. I've never been so gentle in my life before. I was always Mr. Tough Guy. But she seemed so delicate to me. "I think it'll be a good idea to wash the cut first."

"Yeah." Gabriella got up on her feet and walked over to the sink to wash her cut thoroughly before returning to the position she was just in.

While she was washing the cut, I went over to the cabinets to grab a band aid.

"Give me your hand." I instructed somewhat nicely. She extended her arm out and placed it on my lap for me to wrap the waterproof band aid around her wounded finger.

"Thanks." Gabriella gave me a light smile. "I have a question I wanna ask you, Troy." I wondered what kind of question was she going to ask me. We barely knew each other. And yet, I already thought she was beautiful. "So… I'm still confused as to why you are so nice to me now. Cuz you looked pretty pissed off when I took your seat and when I bumped into you yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I mean like… it's ok to hate me if you dislike me. You don't have to try to be nice to me and shit. Or if you're just being nice because you feel bad for my withdrawals or just because I'm small and delicate looking. I want people to like me for me so…"

I couldn't believe her. Why did she think that I would feel bad for her in any way? Why would anyone feel bad for her? She was so beautiful and even her flaws were! There wasn't anything to feel bad for in her. "Why would I ever feel bad for you, Gabriella?"

She looked like she took it a little offensively at first. But before she could show more of it, I continued. "You're so… beautiful. There's nothing I could possibly feel bad for in you."

"Hold on… what?" Gabriella seemed to be a bit startled by my words.

I repeated without hesitation. "You're beautiful." I didn't get why she seemed so shocked with my words. When someone's beautiful, I tell them straight out in the open. When someone wants to fuck with me and it pisses me off, I'll tell them. And that's when fights break out.

"Did you seriously mean that?" She spoke softer while still in shock.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Before silence could take over our conversation, I felt a pair of lips crashed on top of my own. I couldn't help but enjoy it as I moved back by all the pressure that was against me. But when I laid my hands on her waist, the pair of lips detached mine.

"Sorry… I was just… I don't know… surprised. But that was _way_ out of line." Gabriella stammered.

"So no one ever told you that you were beautiful before?" Was that the reason why she seemed so startled when I stated the obvious? The fact that she was beautiful?

"No… that's because I'm not. I'm like a shipwreck. And I'm sure marijuana doesn't make me any better." She paused. "But thanks, that's really sweet."

I've never been called sweet before. Every girl was either scared of me or thought I was an aggressive animal. The ones who liked me just either liked me for my looks or for my badass aggressiveness. Nobody has ever referred me to sweet. And even if they did, I would have taken it offensively. Since I was known for being aggressive. But for some odd reason, I tried to act calm and collected with Gabriella.

"I think we should head back before anyone gets worried or suspicious." She changed the subject.

I got up from the bed. "Yeah."

"Come on." She grabbed my arm as we exited the door.

As we exited the office, the nurse just happened to return. "Did you kids need anything?"

"No. I just needed a band aid. That's all." She showed the nurse her finger which was wrapped inside the strip of plastic.

"Ok… What happened though?" She questioned, concerned.

"It was just glass." I answered for Gabriella.

"Well… you washed the cut, right?"

We both nodded in unison.

"Alright. Do you need anything else?" She said with a friendly tone.

"No." Gabriella answered. "We're just heading back to the auditorium."

"Ok then." The nurse walked into her office. "See you two around."

"You too." Gabriella replied back. "Let's run back. Chad and Sharpay are probably done. They're probably heading for breakfast. And I'm starving." She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down the hall as we both ran down to the auditorium.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I had to get inspiration with this and I was playing video games all day! Lol. I also had a sleepover which meant I couldn't work on this at night. And in the day time, I was playing on my PS3. Thanks for the previous reviews on the previous chapters!! Please take your time to review on this one. And also, I welcome all sorts of idea and suggestions. But I would like suggestions on what tasks they should complete or what kind of activities do you want them to do in their summer. Please give me suggestions! I will be sure to credit you when used! REVIEW PLZ!**

**And this is EXTREMELY important! I won't be updating on this story for a week. I'm leaving tomorrow for Florida! To Disney World and I won't be returning until a week after. But still I would love reviews!**

**Natalie.**


	5. FOUR: Blackout

**Chapter 4- Blackout**

"That took you guys a long time just to get a band aid." Chad commented as he sat down with Sharpay, Gabriella, and Troy. The four decided to sit together since there really wasn't anywhere to sit and they didn't really know anyone much better.

"Um… yeah. About that…" Troy was cut off by Sharpay's sigh.

"The breakfast here already looks like shit. I seriously wonder what the lunch and dinner will look like and taste like." Sharpay sighed helplessly.

"I agree." Chad shivered at the sight of the food lying in front of all of them.

"It's like hell up here." Troy commented.

"And it's just the beginning." Chad added.

The four ate while making small talks amongst each other. The four immediately became the attention of all the teens present in the lunch room even on their second day. They were the only four people sitting together. All of the other teens either sat as a bigger group or sat alone. The blonde, afro, brunette, and the blue eyed all sat somewhere in the corner, alone and seemed to be enjoying talking amongst themselves.

The cafeteria was just like a typical high school lunch room. There were some preppy kids who got sent here that sat together. They had designer labels on everything they wore and complained the most. There were a large majority of emo teens who some have multiple face piercings and razored hair that got involved into this mess. A large amount of them sat together and some sat by themselves. There were some jocks who were checking the preps out and some tried to get small talk out of Gabriella. But of course, Gabriella ignored them. She knew better than to fall for anyone during this summer… especially at this camp.

After they had tried to swallow their unpleasant breakfast down, they threw the leftovers and trash out before exiting the cafeteria.

"So… where are we suppose to be heading for now?" Gabriella wondered out loud.

Chad answered quickly. "Mr. Garth said to meet him in the auditorium again."

"Oh… okay." The four all walked down back to the auditorium in silence. With Troy next to Gabriella, Gabriella next to Sharpay, and Sharpay next to Chad.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Mr. Garth had informed all of us that we'll be doing some charity and volunteering work. Oh the joy. And we had to work with the same group Ms. Lennon had assigned us to work with. Which for me, it meant, Chad, Sharpay, and Troy.

I kind of liked working with them. Chad was charming and nice, he didn't seem like the type to be fighting with people a lot, but I learned that he got sent here for this reason. Sharpay was academically smart. But she told me that she threw that all away because of drugs. Still, I thought she was the smarter and the more alerted one out of us four. Troy was really aggressive at first. But I found him to be… sweet. It was impossible to not fall for his blue eyes when he told me straight out in the open that I was beautiful. That was when I felt the urge to kiss him. I was always told that I was a shipwreck. He was the first guy to ever tell me that I was beautiful, which I know that I'm definitely not.

Ms. Lennon gave us all boxes that collected money. We were all told that we have to raise money for local New York public schools. We have to stand out on the main streets and try to get people to donate money for a fund to stop drug use at school.

I was standing on one of the main streets of New York city, looking like a tired whore. I woke up at six in the morning just to clean some shitty auditorium. And I just had to hurt myself and drop a pretty looking vase plus shattering it into pieces. Really… what a _great_ start.

There were other kids standing all over the city with different chaperons watching different groups at different places.

The sun was irresistibly hot. It was burning like a huge campfire. And it wasn't even noon yet. I still don't understand why the hell Mr. Garth made us do this during rush hour. Nobody was going to give a shit about donating money when they are too busy worrying about getting yelled in the face for being late to work. But the main problem has to be the sun, it just added to my withdrawals. Plus the fact that I just ate breakfast. My head started to play tricks on me again. It started to spin. The discomfort came back from this morning, except this time, it was stronger. I felt the need to throw up. I needed to puke. And I was sure that people around me are now freaked out. I ran to the public trashcan standing on the street as I vomited into it. The trashcan smelt horrible. But I had no choice.

I felt a warm hand touch my back, rubbing it soothingly. I didn't know who it was. But whoever it was had to be really sweet. I mentally wished to myself that it would be Troy. Which even I, myself, didn't even understand why. I was done puking the hell out when I straightened my shirt up before turning around, noticing who has been rubbing my back soothingly. And like I wished, it was Troy.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me a Kleenex. I wiped my lips and hands before I tossed it in the trashcan behind me where I puked in.

"Are you okay, Gabriella?" Troy asked.

I didn't feel okay. I felt empty like this morning. But for some reason, I felt a little better when Troy gave me a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." I couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's carry on." I grabbed the box from where I placed it on the ground before. But before I could balance on my feet, I fell. I fell backwards. At that moment, I seriously thought that I would wake up with a huge bump after my head hits the sidewalk.

Before I passed out, I could see Sharpay rushing to the trashcan, throwing up like I did before. I wasn't alone at least.

My head didn't hit the sidewalk however, it hit an arm. A really strong muscular arm. And then, my mind went black.

**A/N: Sorry this was a bit short. I tried to get this out as soon as possible. I didn't really like this one. Nothing big happened. It's just about Gabriella's withdrawals and how Troy tries to help. And I really think that Vanessa Hudgens is a really beautiful girl. It's just that in this story, Gabriella always underestimates herself.**

**A really important question here… one of my readers asked in a review if Sharpay and Chad are going to hook up. The thing is, I'm not sure about it so I wanna take a vote. Do you wanna see Chadpay playful romance, or Chadpay friendship? By playful romance, I mean that their relationship wouldn't be as serious as Troyella's. So please tell me your thoughts. This is REALLY important. It can cause a significant change in detail. So please tell me your thoughts.**

**I have something I need help on from you guys. Do you think I should make a like three or fiveshot about Zanessa in the future and their toddler going to Disneyworld? I just came back and I was thinking about it. It'll be like a really short story. Should I do it? **

**Lastly, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Natalie.**


	6. FIVE: Drunk but High

**Chapter 5- Drunk but High**

**Gabriella's POV**

My mind started to function properly again as I sat up from my bed. I could hear arguing going on. I rubbed my tired eyes as I looked towards where the argument was.

"But she passed out! She obviously needs rest! She can't just go back tomorrow like nothing happened!" A young blonde tried to convince an older blonde.

"You do not speak with that attitude, Sharpay." I realized that the older blonde was Ms. Lennon and the younger one was Sharpay.

The two were at the door with Ms. Lennon standing outside the dorm and Sharpay inside.

"Ms. Lennon, withdrawals are one of the worst experiences you can ever imagine happening to you. I know how it feels like. I'm sure Gabriella would appreciate it if you let her rest for a day tomorrow." Sharpay changed up her attitude to sound more polite.

"No. I appreciate your change of attitude. But no excuses. Tomorrow, she will be joining us no matter what." Ms. Lennon added before turning to leave. "No excuses." And with that the older blonde left.

Sharpay sighed as she turned around to face me. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah. Thanks for trying to help me, Shar. But I think I'll be fine." I smiled at her in appreciation.

"No you won't be fine…" Sharpay was still worried, I could hear the concern in her voice.

"If you're fine, I'll be fine, Shar." I tried to convince my friend.

"We're different! You're fine because you're trying to actually stop doing drugs and I--" She stopped herself before going farther.

I was confused. Weren't we basically the same? We were both going through withdrawals. Maybe her body was stronger than mine and that was why I passed out while she stood still.

"Look, Gabi, I don't want to see you in pain when I'm suppose to be in but I'm not."

I was still puzzled and confused at her. What the hell did she mean she wasn't in pain when she was suppose to?

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I have weed in my suitcase."

I gaped at her. I tried so hard to sneak some in but I ended up getting caught. "Shit! How'd you sneak it in here?"

"I have my ways. And plus I live here in New York. So yesterday, I met up with a couple of my friends when nobody was aware of and took some from them. I also stole some beer from my friends yesterday. I stored them in my huge handbag I brought out yesterday."  
"You have got to share that with me. Withdrawals are ruining my life!" I was suddenly excited and all woken up.

* * *

"And I was like hell yeah!!!" Sharpay laughed, snorting a bit. "I've never been sooooo high… in my entire… fucking… life!!!!!"

Within minutes, both girls were digging into the suitcase, found a lighter and started to escape back to their own heaven… marijuana. They also started drinking.

"This is like SHIT!" Gabriella laughed with the blonde as well, not making _any_ sense as to what they were saying.

Sharpay smoked some more before slurring again. "Oh my fucking lord! You know what we should do??"

"Whaaattt?" The brunette laughed unreasonably before taking her bottle.

"We should go to the boys' dorms and like you know…!" Sharpay laughed again, for no particular reason at all.

"YES!" She had no idea what she was getting into because of the amount of substance she had abused.

The two were wild and crazy, obviously, brainless at the moment.

Sharpay and Gabriella trembled and tried hard to keep their balance as the two laughed their night away, walking down the halls. It was eleven at night, a lot of the teenagers were asleep but some were still awake. But nobody bothered to care about who were making the laughing noise.

They made their way (luckily both in one piece) over to the boys' dorms, still not realizing what they were getting themselves into. The two were still laughing, as they wandered down the hall, unstable at every step they took.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I was just about getting myself ready to climb in bed, sleeping the night away, ready for the next day this hell will bring me.

But I wasn't at peace before sleep. I heard laughing and screaming outside my dorm. How could someone do this at eleven o'clock at night? I ignored the distracting noise as my mind tried to drift itself to sleep. But it wasn't working, the laughing continued. I couldn't take it anymore… anger was building up inside of me. How could nobody care about this? Chad was already asleep like a pig, while I'm lying awake because of some chaos outside my dorm. The more I listened to it, the more it sounded like girls. I couldn't just lie there and be disrupted during my sleep.

I got up from my bed not caring that I was only in blue plaid boxers, clenching my fists as I opened the door.

But… I was shocked to find Sharpay and Gabriella laughing and cursing like crazy. "Gabriella?" I gaped at the sight.

"Oh hi… Troy!" She turned her head to look at me.

"What the hell is going on?" I was pretty sure that she wasn't acting normal. Even though I had only known her for two days, this just didn't seem like her… or Sharpay.

"Nothing's going on really…" She laughed as she lost her balance completely, almost falling over, but instead she fell to the wall, making her lean on it completely. She was still laughing, almost in tears.

"I need to get you inside here. You guys are obviously not okay." My anger went away all of a sudden. Instead, concern hit me. Gabriella didn't seem okay at all. Well… Sharpay didn't either but Gabriella seemed to be the one that seemed to be losing control the most. I used my muscular arms to carry Gabriella in first.

"What are you doing, Troy? Are we gonna… have sex??" She asked, still acting brainless.

"No, Gabriella…" I put her down on a chair.

Chad was awoken by this chaos and decided he could go and help Sharpay inside.

"What are you guys doing?" I still couldn't figure out why the hell they were acting like this.

"It's not like they're going to give you a reasonable answer anyway, Troy." Chad shrugged before shutting the door. "But by the looks and scent of this, they're drunk… by the laughing and stuff, they're high."

_High? Drunk? _Both of these things were banned here! How the fuck did they sneak it inside? And weren't Gabriella going through withdrawals? She fainted yesterday and threw up.

"I'm not drunk! What are you talking about?? I'm not fucking… DRUNK!" Gabriella spoke with an uneven tone.

Yep… they were drunk and high. "Just try to calm down, all right?"

"Okay…" She laughed again.

After about half an hour, Sharpay and Gabriella laughed a little more then fell asleep.

I was relieved that the noise distraction was gone. Still, I was worried we'd all get in trouble with Mr. Garth. I usually didn't care. But I didn't want Gabriella to be in trouble… and Sharpay. Damn, I could only think of Gabriella. I have got to stop forgetting Sharpay.

I picked Gabriella up in my arms and settled her down on my twin bed. She needed this more than I did.

I walked over towards the chair she was sitting in earlier and made myself comfortable in it before falling asleep.

**A/N: Sorry if this wasn't really long either! But that seemed like a good place to stop. This chapter was really about how Sharpay got drugs and booze so now they are both drunk and high. I know time is moving kind of slow in these chapters but it will move faster once it gets up to like chapter 7 or something. Oh and, this story might be longer than I expected it to be. Hehe. **

**By the votes of it, it will be a Chadpay friendship. I hope if you like Chadpay romance, you'll be ok with this. But about that oneshot, I'm still not so sure. I might do it later when I have more time in my hands.**

**Thank you sooooo much for the previous reviews! It meant a lot to me! And keep suggesting me things! I will credit you if I use it!**

**Review!**

**Natalie.**


	7. SIX: This Never Happened

**Chapter 6- This Never Happened**

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up with a major headache. The hangover type of headache. I opened my eyes to find a familiar looking ceiling. And an identical looking bed. But when I breathed in the scent, I could tell I wasn't in the correct dorm. I sat up and looked around, Troy was shirtless, in boxers, sleeping on a chair. Sharpay was also asleep in a chair with her head against the wall. I looked to my right to find another twin bed where Chad was still peacefully asleep in. So what exactly happened last night?

I woke up from fainting yesterday morning and now I'm in a boys' dorm. I did remember that Shar and I sort of got high… and a _little_ drunk…but how I ended up here in Troy's bed, I had no clue.

I grabbed my cell phone that was still in my pocket and checked the time.

_6:03 am_

Well, since I was awake first, I decided to be the one, dragging everyone up. And plus, I need to go back to my own dorm, fix my makeup, take a shower, and change some clothes anyway. I just hoped that I wouldn't get caught while trying to sneak back into the girls' dorms area.

I started with Sharpay, since I called her a shit head the last time she tried to wake me up, I guess this was returning the favor properly.

Everyone was awake by ten minutes… not too bad… except for Troy.

"Troy… wake up. I don't have much time." I tried to do things nicely. "He's still asleep! What do you suggest I do?"

"Kick him in the dick. That would definitely wake him up." Sharpay joked.

I was not going to kick a hot guy in the dick. Well… unless he was a jackass. "Doesn't kicking a guy in the balls hard enough make him sterile?" I questioned Sharpay.

"I guess there could be a possibility."

Then, that's out of the question. I would not kick him in the dick just to wake him up.

I walked over to the bathroom Chad was currently shaving in and filled up a cup of water with the cup one of the boys used to rinse with. I walked back over to Troy and poured it all over his head. Ha… that definitely woke him up.

"What the fuck, man?" He exclaimed, expecting it to be Chad.

"Good morning." I said to him emotionlessly.

"Oh… um, hey, Gabriella." Troy opened up his tired eyes more to see me more clearly.

"Well, Shar and I are going to head back to our dorm. And let's say this never happened so I won't get in trouble?" I grinned at him, hoping he would spare me.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone." He answered and nodded at me.

I didn't know why he promised me so quickly. He would seem like the type of guy that would have gotten pissed off because I took his spot on the bed while he slept on the chair. And I was pretty sure Sharpay and I were a distraction last night due to the alcohol and weed that was consumed.

"You're not the least bit angry or pissed off at me?" I asked him with a concerning face.

"No." He shrugged. "This never happened, remember?" He smirked as he picked up what I had told him a couple seconds ago.

"Right… I'll see you two for breakfast and stuff, ok?" Sharpay said to the boys before opening the door and leaving with me.

* * *

All next week, Sharpay and Gabriella got high with all the weed Sharpay kept on sneaking in with her _ways_. Occasionally, the two would be brainless enough to roam the hallways again late at night. They both thought they could get away with this every time. Little did they know, people were getting more and more frustrated with the noise distraction that were roaming the halls a couple nights a week.

They had been doing charity work everyday nonstop for the past week, standing under the heat of New York on a crowded street. But today, Mr. Garth made a new discovery.

"Can I see Sharpay and Gabriella please?" Mr. Garth spoke to their Chaperon.

"Yeah…" The Chaperon motioned for the two girls to join Mr. Garth while Troy exchanged worried eyes with Gabriella.

Sharpay and Gabriella followed Mr. Garth into the closest empty classroom silently, feeling both confused _and_ worried on why they were meeting up with Mr. Garth.

"I've been getting complaints from other teenagers that there has been noise distraction in the halls of both boys' and the girls' dorms." He stared them both in the eye, which made them both feel the guilt he wanted to send them.

"How do you know it's us whose causing this chaos?" Gabriella challenged Mr. Garth with unhesitant.

"So you're challenging me now, Gabriella?" He crossed his arms around his in front of his chest.

"I'm not challenging you." She disputed his statement while she rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm just questioning, sir. Can you prove it?"

Sharpay stared at her attitude-filled friend with wide eyes. Sharpay, herself, would never try to challenge an adult. That was just wrong. She barely even challenged her parents.

"Well… can you explain to me why you two were sneaking back into your own dorm last Tuesday?" He asked Gabriella sternly.

"Do you have proof that we in fact… did or not?" The only brunette in the room once again challenged the dark and tall man.

"I've heard enough. I don't need to show you proof, Gabriella. I don't have to. Do you have proof to prove me wrong then?" Mr. Garth challenged back.

Both of them became silent. Gabriella knew that she couldn't challenge him back anymore so she just shrugged.

"Anyway. I was also informed that you guys were laughing really hard and were cursing and trembling." He paused for a second or two. "I think it would be best if I check your bags and luggage and your dorm."

"What?" Gabriella blurted out suddenly. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. And is anyone else involved in this, you better tell me." He used his stern voice again.

Sharpay was one of the worst liars ever, so it would be better to just tell the truth. "There is actually--"

But Sharpay was cut off before she could finish. "No. Just us." Gabriella answered firmly.

_How could she lie like the truth? _Sharpay was such a horrible liar. And Gabriella was way better. It was pretty clear to the both of them that Troy and Chad were both involved in this since they settled them both into their dorm last Tuesday when they were both drunk and high.

"I will be in farther investigation about this. But for now, it's just you guys." He walked out the door. "Oh and by the way, the security is now searching your dorm. Now, you guys go and get on that bus to do the charity work you are assigned to do."

The two of them ran out the main door and to the two big busses that will transport them out to the main streets of New York.

"Oh shit. If he finds our crack, we're going to be dead." Gabriella sat down next to Sharpay on the bus.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Troy moved from his seat up front to the back of the bus so he could have better access to Gabriella.

"Nothing." She answered quickly.

Troy continued to question. "You guys look worried and stuff. So… just wondering."

"Just let it go, man." Chad rolled his eyes as he also moved to the back before the bus took off.

**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter! My computer has been experiencing some problems. Errors were popping up everywhere! If any of you could suggest a good software that I could use to fix my computer, I will give you guys a 2,000 word chapter. Or if you guys can give me 10 new reviews, that will happen also. :D Pretty please?**

**Natalie.**


	8. SEVEN: FWB

**Chapter 7- FWB**

"Mrs. Kelly?" Sharpay asked her chaperon politely. "I really need the restroom, I'll be right back. There's a public restroom inside the shopping center." The blonde pointed to the small mall located a couple feet away.

The chaperon bit her bottom lip. These were troubled teenagers, they should be supervised at all times! They couldn't just go off alone. But the problem was, there was only one adult here and they would have to be going alone. "Alright. Take a friend with you."

"Thanks." Sharpay grabbed Gabriella by her arm and pulled her out of Mrs. Kelly's sight.

"Where are we going, Shar?" The brunette questioned.

"To Mrs. Kelly, it's the bathroom down by that mall." Sharpay answered with a sly grin. "But that's only to Mrs. Kelly and the others."

"I thought you were scared to absolute hell when Mr. Garth popped our bubble." Gabriella seemed surprised. She thought Sharpay wasn't the most rebellious type.

"I was." Sharpay started again. "But… this is what we call a _crack drive_."

"I like that, Shar." Gabriella smiled. "I like that attitude. You want something and you really want to get it and you get it." She noticed something different about Sharpay, like an _eclipse_. The moon was covering the sun slowly. Until it successfully covered the sun… then… the entire sky would be black, like the night.

"I guess this camp is shit after all. My parents paid so much to get me clean but ending up, I have a new pot buddy." The blonde chuckled at herself. It came out more light-hearted than she thought. She was starting to feel guilty and could just imagine how disappointed her parents would be in her. The guilt was crawling up her throat like a moving lump. She wanted to swallow it down, but it just wouldn't crawl back down.

"So you told your friends to meet them somewhere safe, and that we won't get caught, right?" Her friend questioned her again, Gabriella didn't plan on being in handcuffs again anytime soon. She had been in them, but that was the past.

Sharpay suddenly stopped at her tracks. "I don't think this is a good idea anymore." She shook her head as she swallowed the lump on her throat.

"It was all good to you a couple seconds ago…" Gabriella was puzzled by her sudden statement.

"I don't know, Gabi. I feel guilt crawling up my throat. I don't know if I can keep doing this. My parents will be so disappointed in me…" Sharpay talked as she looked down on the ground.

Gabriella realized that eclipse was over. Those minutes where the moon completely covered the sun were over. Sharpay started to worry again. "So you're going to just ditch this plan like that?!"

"I guess… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for changing my mind all of a sudden."

Gabriella chuckled sarcastically while scoffing. "What the hell is wrong with you? A couple minutes ago, you were fine, and now you're all guilty because of your goddamn parents?!" She started to yell.

"You know what?" Sharpay grabbed her by the arm inside the restrooms which shouldn't have surveillance cameras, and also where surprisingly, it was empty. "Take this shit and smoke all you want!" She took out a food package where it was disguised as stash and threw it at Gabriella's face. "Oh and this!" Sharpay took out three bottles of beer and threw it in Gabriella's bag. "I don't want to let my parents down… or myself down the wrong path." And with that, she stormed out.

* * *

When they were done with the charity work, they returned back to their dorms on a school bus.

"Gabriella?" Troy sat next to her on the bus in the back.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me why Mr. Garth wanted to see you this morning?" He asked again.

Gabriella thought for a while before whispering to him. "I'll tell you if you meet me on the football field at eleven tonight."

Troy agreed quickly. It would be nice to spend one on one time with Gabriella "Ok… but why?"

She shrugged. "Just don't tell anyone about it."

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I agreed with Gabriella so quickly about meeting her so late at night. Something about her just really attracted me. It was like she was south and I was north, I was attracted to her. She was the rebellious type. The type that didn't like hesitation. I was the aggressive type, like I have been told for the millionth time. Did rebellious and aggressive go together? I wasn't exactly a rebel. People just tell me that I couldn't control my actions.

Bring a rebel was like nature. If you weren't born to be a rebel, then you just couldn't talk yourself into being one.

I slipped on my shoes while Chad was taking a shower in our bathroom, preparing to sneak out to where Gabriella needed me to meet her.

I sprinted quickly, but quietly, trying not to cause any distractions in the hallway. The entrance/exit to the boys and girls dorms were locked. Both boys and the girls' dorms were linked by a tunnel but the main entrance to both were locked so at night, we couldn't go out. I knew that already so I climbed out from a window that located down the hall.

When I ran down to the football field in the back, I noticed that Gabriella was already there waiting for me. She was sitting on the grass that seemed almost black to me at night, looking peaceful in the very back.

"Hey." I simply greeted her.

Instead of greeting me back, she simply got straight down to the topic. "The reason why I was dragged to talk to Mr. Garth was because some people had noise complaints about Shar and I last week." She started. "He ordered people to search our rooms for any kind of stash or alcohol."

It wasn't too shocking to me… but still, I didn't want her in trouble. "So did he find any?" I sat down on the grassy field next to the brunette.

"Yes… He found everything!" I could see tears gleaming in her eyes from the light of the moon. "He said if anything else happens, he will call our parents and get the cops!" A teardrop looked like it was about to fall down from her brown eyes. "I'm scared, Troy. I have some in my pocket right now! I don't know why, but I just can't seem to give it up. It was like a desire. I needed marijuana. I can't throw it out."

"Gabriella, you need to get rid of it!" I exclaimed. If she didn't get rid of it, and Mr. Garth finds it, she could be in handcuffs.

"I can't. I can't just get myself to throw it out. It's too hard!" It looked like she was about to burst into tears. But it was obvious that she was holding those teardrops back. "I have some alcohol too… in here." She took some stash and three bottles out. "I was hoping maybe if we finish this together… I promise I'll be done afterwards."

"I don't know, Gabriella…"

"You can call me Gabi also, Troy." She placed her delicate hand on my big one.

I looked directly into her mocha brown eyes, her eyes were still gleaming before she blinked… then a couple teardrops escaped her eyes and rolled down her tearstained cheeks. I couldn't detach my own blue eyes to her brown eyes. She looked so helpless at the moment. I just wanted to make her feel better…

Unknowingly, I started to lean in slowly, I didn't want to scare her by shoving my head onto hers. She leaned in also until we were millimeters apart.

I placed my lips onto hers… at first, our lips were just brushing… gently… but she started to deepen it by slowly moving her tongue into my mouth. I did the same as I tasted parts of her mouth. I placed my hands onto her shoulder and slid it slowly down to her waist and locked it there. Gabriella wrapped her arms around my neck before things turned a little more heated. She climbed on top of me, which made me lean towards the ground until I was finally lying down.

I started to wonder if things were going too far. She was now in a sexual position… making out with me! Did it go too far? Should I stop it?

When oxygen became a need, we broke apart. But Gabriella was still on top of me, while her chest was heaving for air.

"Are you looking at my boobs, Troy?" She smirked at me playfully.

Since she was getting playful, I might as well do the same. "How can I not, you're really hot…" I smirked back.

Gabriella giggled as she leaned down towards me again… moving in for another kiss.

Our lips met again, we kissed briefly before I pulled away this time. "I just want to make sure about something…"

"Yeah?" Gabriella spoke as her breath trickled my neck.

"What does that make us, now?" I questioned her somewhat seriously. "We just made out in a sex position twice…"

She got off from on top of me before speaking again. "For now… that makes us FWB."

I didn't understand her abbreviation at first… "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Friends with benefits." Gabriella smirked again as she picked up the stash and bottles, shoving them into her bag. "Meet me here tomorrow at the same time so we can finish the stash before I get caught with them." She got up and walked away from me, and quickly towards the dorms. "Goodnight!" She didn't exactly yell. But said a little bit louder… still concerned about getting caught.

My lips formed a smile before getting myself up and sprinting back to my dorm.

**A/N: This is slightly longer so I liked the chapter a lot more than the last one. What do you think? And yes… my computer is finally fixed! My dad is my savior!! Lol. Review plz! Thanks for the previous reviews! I really love them! Please give me feedback! Again, if you suggest an idea, and I happen to use it, I will definitely credit you and do a non-profit ad for you. lol. :D REVIEW!**

**Natalie.**


	9. EIGHT: Psychologists

**Chapter 8- Psychologists**

**Gabriella's POV**

Waking up the next morning, I felt a good feeling, a fresh feeling. I felt like there was something for me to smile about.

I hopped into shower, got dressed quickly, without a single word escaping my mouth. The truth was, Sharpay and I still haven't talked much since that conversation we had in the shopping center bathroom. I was still puzzled and confused at her. She felt guilty all of a sudden. With in seconds, she had gone from excited to guilty. That was the part I did not understand.

When I was in the shower this morning, I thought about things. I was still confused as to how Mr. Garth knew all this stuff. Like we were high and drunk that night. And that Sharpay and I spent the night at Troy and Chad's dorm. Who would be nosey enough to care? And plus, when we sneaked back the next morning, Sharpay made sure no one was watching us at all.

Maybe the school had surveillance cameras in the hallways? But why would Mr. Garth have access to them? They were only seen by the principal of the school… or if police officers needed them. Mr. Garth was just a teacher from September to June… and now he was just a summer counselor…

From today forward, we will be done with charity work. Now, Mr. Garth made new arrangements for us. And he promised that this would really be the thing that would help us heal… and learn from our previous mistakes.

Everyone was gathered in the auditorium once again. I immediately spotted Troy somewhere in the back. I walked to him quickly and took a seat next to him.

"Gabi… what's up?" He grinned at me.

Chad looked over at us and noticed that the seat next to Troy was taken. He didn't look disappointed… instead, he took a seat next to Sharpay.

"I missed you." I said sweetly and jokingly at him.

Troy chuckled at my pouting. "I missed you too?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Thanks for listening to me last night, by the way. I feel so much better now." I gave him a sincere and truthful smile.

I really did like the talk we had last night… all though it wasn't exactly _just_ talk. It would be one of the worst lies ever told if I ever say to anyone that Troy Bolton was not hot. He was in fact, _undeniably_ hot. He was like a poster out of a gossip magazine. His looks and his lean and muscular figure would force you to think dirty thoughts in your head. He was the type that even though he was just your pal, you would still have sex fantasies about. Shit, I sound like a fucking pervert right now… but that was the truth.

"Everyone, listen up!" Ms. Lennon spoke through the microphone while almost everyone started to quiet down.

"All right, today… we will have a very special program for you all…" She paused for a moment or two. "Mr. Garth and I had invited seven psychologists to speak with each and every one of you… individually. But after the individual talk, we will put forty of you in one group. Which means that your group that you have worked with since the beginning, along with ten groups. So ten groups make one this time." Ms. Lennon paused again to flip her long red locks behind her shoulders. "You guys will be waiting here until we call seven of your names. Then you can come up to the stage and we'll lead you back to a dressing room where each of you will be assigned to a room to have private discussions with a psychologist. Afterwards, the group arrangements will be announced. In the meantime, I would like all of you to wait here until I say your names into the microphone." And please do not be too loud. Don't be too loud to the point where people couldn't hear their names."

Everyone resumed back to talking when Ms. Lennon exited the stage.

"This is just gonna _loads_ of _fun_… talking to some psychologist." I complained in a sarcastic tone.

"Have you seen one before?" Troy seemed to be a bit curious.

"Fortunately… not yet. I doubt they can do anything to change any of us here." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I never really got why we did all that charity work. It's not like it had helped us in anyway. And it barely raised any money."

"You're right on that one. It barely raised any kind of shit." He agreed with me.

"Hey!" I smacked Troy's biceps playfully. "Money's definitely _not_ shit!" I joked about his terrible phrasing. "I can buy weed with it!"

He chuckled at my humor. "But seriously, you need to get rid of that stash before anything else." He whispered lowly to me. Troy seemed like he really didn't want me in trouble. He seemed like the only who cared at the moment. Shar wasn't talking to me right now. She was still bothered by that conversation we had in the mall.

I always knew that guy's actually had a soft side. A guy like Troy who almost got expelled from his school because of violence still had a soft side.

"That's why you need to meet me there again tonight." I whispered back.

He looked like he was speechless. His expressions told me that he couldn't find the right words to use.

"Ok…" He simply said. He probably didn't want me to have that marijuana around _at all_. But I couldn't just waste that stuff! It was like my only support. It was like a painkiller to me. I would stop having withdrawals when I smoked that stuff.

Changing the subject, I decided to talk about what was on my mind a while ago. "Troy, have you ever wondered who tattled on Shar and I?"

Troy looked like he had gotten the wrong idea. He immediately declared his innocence. "Look… I swear I didn't tell anyone about that."

"I never said you did!" I flashed my straight teeth at him with a smile. "I trust you." I was serious on that one. I felt like I could trust Troy. And I sort of did. He made me feel a lot better last night and he really did care about my feelings. Troy seemed so different than what he was sent here for. At first, he did appear to be a little mean and aggressive, but when you really get to talk and spend time with him… he was actually a genuine and caring person with a great sense of humor. That was when I realized that all of fighting and aggressiveness was just a package. Deep down, he did have a heart… he _could_ care about someone.

After talking for another half an hour or so, Mr. Garth called Sharpay, Chad, Troy, and I… and three other kids.

The moment I stepped my foot into the psychologist's room, I read her little name tag pinned onto her blouse. I was sent to see Dr. Manning. She had the stereotype professional look… thin looking glasses with a blouse and pencil skirt. Dr. Manning was thin, had medium length brown hair with diamond studded earring.

"Hello there." She gave me a nice and convincing smile.

I portrayed my best fake smile at Dr. Manning.

"I'm Dr. Manning. And you are?"

"Gabriella." I paused. "Montez."

Dr. Manning smiled again. "That is such a beautiful name."

"Thanks…" I replied back briefly as I sat down in the chair across from her.

"All right…" The psychologist wrote a couple things down on her clipboard. "So… um, why were you sent here, Gabriella?"

"Drugs." I gave her a cold and general answer.

"Like what kind?"

I wanted to get out of here… I didn't like to be questioned like a suspect. "Marijuana… and everything else really."

"Hmm…" She jotted more things down. "How about alcohol?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok…" Dr. Manning wrote more things down. "So tell me something about yourself… like at school, what do you do? Cliques? Things you have done that might have gotten you in trouble?"

I thought about that question for a moment. I really wasn't too different than anybody. "Well… of course, I like weed. I had a couple of friends who smoke with me. And I've been handled by the police once or twice."

Dr. Manning clicked her pen before writing again. "Why the police?"

I still didn't like the feeling of being questioned. But I was getting a little more comfortable now. "Because of underage drinking at two parties."

"All right… so what got you into this business? Like was it your friends who pressured you? Personal struggles? Or was it your parents or siblings?"

I bit my bottom lip… this was a hard question to answer… it was a personal question that took strength to answer. I took a deep breath before speaking. "I don't know if this counts as personal struggle… but I think it is."

"Can you explain to me briefly about it?" She checked something on her clipboard.

I sighed and took a deep breath. I never really admitted this to anyone. "Can I not talk about it?" Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. I wasn't liking this.

"Please… Gabriella… I promise I can help you." The doctor gave me another gratifying smile.

"I can't!" I started to breakdown crying. It would be embarrassing to admit. And I would start sobbing which just adds to the embarrassment.

* * *

_FIVE MINUTES AGO…_

**Troy's POV**

I looked around the room before sitting myself on the chair. Gabriella said that psychologists were a piece of ass. I don't know about it… but I heard that they don't help one bit anyway.

"Hello!" A female psychologist greeted me. She was in her fifties I was guessing… she had blonde hair that looked almost white to me. And she had a floral dress on.

"Hey…" I faked smiled at her.

"My name is Dr. Cam." She smiled at me politely. "So what's yours?"

"Troy." I answered quickly.

"Last name, please?" Dr. Cam insisted me to answer.

"Bolton."

"Do you want to tell me about the kind of trouble that got you here?" She wrote a couple things down onto her clipboard.

"I fight… a lot."

"Oh… ok." She kept jotting things down. "Why? Do things anger you really easily?"

"I guess…" I shrugged.

"Have you ever tried to express that anger in a healthy way? Maybe like punching a bag or pillow instead?"

I was feeling really uncomfortable. I felt like I was asked by the principal. I hated this. I wanted to get out of here. I shouldn't be telling a stranger about this. I was now sweating a bit and my heart would pound out of my chest if this continues. "Look… Doctor… I don't like to be asked with so many questions." I tried to even out my breathing.

"Just try… please?" Dr. Cam gave me a pleasing smile.

"The thing is… I don't give a shit about this camp, alright? Just… stop…. It's not like you can help me anyway." I got up from the seat and was about to open the door.

"Well, I think your parents would care. I'm sure you don't want to let your parents down." That was the last thing the psychiatrist said to me before I opened the door to leave. And perfect… time was up… since each of us could only spent five minutes with the psychologist.

**A/N: This chapter is pretty long. And the Troyella flirting is getting better and better. And I put "FIVE MINUTES AGO" in **_**italics**_** when I switched to Troy's POV, I meant like since I was talking about Gabriella and her experience with a psychiatrist, I wanted to write about his from beginning to end too like Gabriella's. Also, the next chapter will focus on that activity with forty kids in a group and another Troyella secret meeting. Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. After you review, it'll be nice for you to check out my new poll on my profile and give it a vote. :D Once again, thank you so much for reading this story and reviewing! I will like to see… 10 new reviews please? The next chapter will be better… I promise.**


	10. NINE: Writing and Closet Fun

**Chapter 9- Writing and Closet Fun**

"Alright everyone!" Mr. Garth exclaimed into the microphone.

Everyone had spared a visit to a psychologist. So now, it was time for that group activity.

"This is Dr. Cam." Mr. Garth welcomed her downstage. "And she will talk to you about that upcoming activity that all seven psychologists planned about." He exited the stage after handing the doctor the microphone.

"Hello. You guys are such wonderful people. I don't know why you would throw away so many things for the chaos you're in right now." The doctor sighed. "Anyway, the activity for today will be grouping up in groups of forty. And we have invited some workers that wanted to help. You guys will be escorted to a quiet place for you guys to share things with each other that you might not have shared with me or the other doctors." Dr. Cam finished up. "It should be fun and it should help you through your addictions or other messes." Dr. Cam walked down the stairs to exit the stage.

* * *

"I'm starting to hate this camp more and more everyday." Troy complained to Gabriella as they walked out of the school with their new chaperon for that activity. They were currently walking to that _quiet place_.

"So you hate the fact that you made out with me?" Gabriella teased.

"No… that has to be the **best** part of this camp thing." He said as he smirked at Gabriella.

Gabriella seemed to suddenly have gotten this big and great idea… forcing her face to light up.

She grabbed Troy's hand and pulled his into the closet nearby and shut it quietly.

"What the hell are you doing, Gabi?" Troy yelled whisperingly.

"Making those best parts happen again." Gabriella placed her fierce lips on Troy's.

Troy pulled away reluctantly. He really did want to taste those lips. But his head was spinning out of control right now. "Ok… Gabriella, we're suppose to be following our chaperon and doing whatever they are going to do."

"Ok… fine. I'll admit it. I can't resist you, Troy. I cannot just not kiss you. You're really hot." Gabriella admitted all the emotions she was feeling about Troy. "Is that enough to make you kiss me again?"

Without hesitation, he crashed his desirable lips onto hers. His hands were placed on her waist while it moved down… until it touched her ass. They both were too occupied with each other's lips to realize where they were touching.

Gabriella's hands were placed on his chest as they slowly started to slid upwards, until her arms were wrapped around his neck.

Troy deepened their kiss into a heated make out session while Gabriella's hands started to wander to his jeans' zipper. Troy once again, pulled away reluctantly as he panted. "Don't you think this is going too far, Gabi?"

"Oh… yeah… sorry." Gabriella removed her small hands from his jean zipper as Troy removed his hand from Gabriella's back jean pockets.

Troy's face turned from lustful to worried in a matter of a second. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed in the small enclosed space. "We have to catch up with our group!"

"Oh shit! You're right!" Gabriella bit her bottom lip to show concern.

The couple opened the closet to have access to the quiet and empty hallway. Troy laced his fingers with Gabriella's startled fingers and ran down the hall to outside of the school and then they stopped. She heard noise coming from close by on the right… near the woods.

"Come on!" Gabriella pulled his hand and ran into the woods until they finally found their group members.

The woods were nice. It was probably big too. The spot that their group were located was a nice flat piece of land where trees surrounded them.

"You two…" The chaperon stood up and walked towards them. "Where have you been?"

"We forgot something in our dorms…" Troy covered with a lie. He looked down at Chad who seemed to be astonished by the fact that Troy and Gabriella were holding hands.

"Well, we were all about to go on a searching spree of you two. So you two should have gotten here with us… have a seat on the ground."

They both found a seat next to each other on the ground that formed a circle. On one side of Gabriella, she was a red head girl who had black-rimmed glasses that circled her eyes. While on the other side of Troy, it was another girl, she had dark braids and dark skin.

"So some of you might already know each other… which is great. But we are going to go through names. And share some basic facts about yourselves that you could think of." The lady paused before speaking again. "And I will start. My name is Sandy. I am from here… New York. I have lived here all my life. I just got a degree in social working and human society a couple weeks ago. And I'm looking forward to my future." She stopped and pointed to the blonde boy next to him… motioning for his turn.

"My name is Connor. I'm fifteen. I am from Oklahoma." He said with no emotions present in his voice.

The next person was also a boy. He was black and had a shaved head. "I'm Cameron and I'm from New Jersey. I was in a gang last year."

Everyone introduced themselves naturally. Some spoke a little about themselves while some gave a speech.

"I'm Sharpay. And I am from here, New York. I am seventeen." She finished as Chad started.

"My name is Chad. I'm also seventeen. I'm from Nevada."

Time passed by and it was finally Troy and Gabriella's turn.

"I'm Gabriella. But I like to be called Gabi. I'm from North Carolina. I'm seventeen." She finished and looked at Troy as Troy introduced himself.

"I'm Troy. I'm from California. I am seventeen." He introduced himself emotionlessly… his expression was absolutely blank.

* * *

For half of the day, it was self reflection time. The worker which was named Sandy, led them for different activities.

She got out a stack of notebook paper and handed one out for each of them, along with a pen. "I want you guys to write. To write freely. There shouldn't be any point to this entry. Just write whatever pops into your head, or whatever is on your mind as you go. .. you may start."

Gabriella struggled to put anything down on paper. It was as if her muse had left her and traveled to outer space. But she forced something down onto paper anyway.

"_This camp is starting to get great for me. Not because of the activities but more so because of a certain person. He completely changed my experience here. He was like magic to this summer. I really like him. I like him so much that it makes me smile more. I don't know what it will be like when I go back to where I came from. I'm afraid I'll never see him again. I'm also wondering about a couple things that happened a few weeks ago. Where I was kind of the victim. I was the victim of drugs at least. But I'm still thinking about who really tattled on something that I did. It's just one of the things that I desperately wanted to know right now. The other thing is that does this certain guy like me like the way I like him?"_

She dropped her pen when her muse left her once again. Her mind was now completely blank. She really hoped that Sandy wouldn't read this. She couldn't stop herself from writing this cheesy entry. It really was what went through and inside her head at the moment when she was writing.

Gabriella looked over at Troy who was writing slowly. As if, he either didn't want to write this. Or like her, his muse had abandoned him.

Troy's hands stuttered. Should he write this? He didn't want Sandy reading this.

But that wasn't enough to stop his thoughts that went through his mind. He had to write them down.

"_In the past week, I have realize just how much of a jerk I have been before. This one girl just completely changed me when I was with her. She liked me… for who I am. I also think that she is beautiful. One of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life. I cannot stop thinking about her ever since I met her. I just know that she likes me back. But I'm worried also. I'm worried about her. She was in a dilemma where she couldn't control herself. She needed help. And I wanted to help her. But I don't know how. I don't know if helping her can also harm her… even more. I'm also worried about my parents' reaction when I finally go back home. Will they think that I have changed? Or am I still the same badass son they have had before?"_

He really hoped that Sandy wouldn't decide suddenly to read this aloud. Because Troy knew that he would probably act nervous and it would be totally obvious that he wrote it. But everything he wrote down was true. It was indeed what he was thinking about while writing. This actually did make him feel better. It helped him realize something about himself. This activity made him realize the thoughts that roam through his mind. He never thought of himself as a jerk… until he had written it down.

* * *

No, Sandy did not read those cheesy notes aloud. Which probably everyone was grateful about.

But hours have passed by and it was lunch time. Everyone went back inside to the cafeteria to get the nutrition that they needed.

Troy and Gabriella walked inside the cafeteria, along with Chad and Sharpay. They all bought what they needed and sat down at that unchangeable table that the four had sat in for the past two weeks.

Silence took over the four as they started to eat.

Gabriella couldn't take the silence anymore… so she spoke up. "Guys?"

Sharpay looked up from her food. Troy looked at Gabriella. And Chad seemed like he couldn't even hear her.

"Chad?" Troy snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face. "Chad!"

"Sorry!" Chad looked up, his expression was superficially similar to the one he makes when he wakes up in the morning. "I was… uh… deep in thought."

Sharpay started to make conversations amongst themselves. "So… what did you write on that free writing thing?"

Chad smiled slightly and nervously. "Um… things… I can't talk about."

"Ok…" Sharpay shrugged. "How about you Troy?" Sharpay looked like as if she purposely skipped Gabriella, who was next to Chad.

"A lot of personal thoughts that ran through my mind earlier." Troy started to blush like crazy, which both Sharpay and Gabriella noticed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Gabriella stared into Troy's ocean blue eyes. She knew it was probably something cheesy or corny like the stuff she wrote. That was probably why he was flushing red.

"I'll tell you… later." Troy stuttered.

"Right… later." Gabriella smirked at him.

**A/N: Ooh… why's Chad getting nervous? What did he do? What will happen at Troyella's **_**meeting**_**? Find out by… reviewing! I know that for most of you, summer's probably coming to an end soon… but this story is still stuck in the climax part of the story board. I know that… but it's ok. I will continue this even though I will be back in school. But time will be a more valuable thing when I go back to school because of school work. But that's still a couple weeks away, thankfully. :D REVIEW and please vote on the poll on my profile!**

**Natalie.**


	11. TEN: Hazy Night

**Chapter 10- Hazy Night**

For the rest of the day, their activity was doing things in the wild. Part of the activity was for the teenagers to experience things and think about how much nature can give them. Tomorrow, it would be the same. Except… they would be having more activities. But for today, it was done. Everyone went back to their dorms and got ready for tomorrow.

Sharpay and Gabriella continued on the silence that was still present in their friendship.

They didn't spare any unnecessary syllables out of their mouths to each other.

"Sharpay… have you ever planned on being friends with me again?" Gabriella was the first to speak about their friendship.

"I don't know." Sharpay shrugged.

"I just want to tell you that… I'm not mad at you. You're the only one mad here." Gabriella gave her a smile with all the honesty.

"I'm not mad either, Gabi. I'm just afraid. I'm afraid that if I talk to you again, you'd pressure me into marijuana when I'm trying to rid it from my life." Sharpay also said with nothing but honesty.

"Look… I'm really sorry if you felt pressured, Shar. I really am. I just hope we can talk to each other again. I really think you're a good person, Sharpay."

"Aw… thanks, Gabi!" She hugged her friend as a make up from their _fight_.

The two girls talked and chatted a bit more before Sharpay fell asleep around 11:10. Gabriella was still wide awake. She was waiting for an opportunity to escape and meet Troy. She finally had the chance. Gabriella got up from her twin bed inaudibly, trying not to knock her out of the tranquilizing sleep Sharpay was getting.

She took off her pajamas, hooked her black pushup bra on, and changed into shorts and a tank top while her back was facing Sharpay. Even though, Sharpay was asleep. It was still awkward to have her breasts in full view for your roommate. It didn't matter if they were both girls, she just didn't feel comfortable.

Gabriella quietly tiptoed out of the dorm and slowly grabbing a tote underneath her bed and climbed out the diminutive window. The window was really small for even a petite brunette like Gabriella. When the main doors were locked at night, the only way out is the emergency exit, which beeps when people open the door (so no one could use it to escape from school at night), and the undersized window that was only made for looks (but strangely opens).

She had to swallow down a scream when she nearly fell out of the window onto the grass outside. Gabriella was already thirteen minutes late the last time she checked before she walked out of her dorm.

Right now, she literally tripped and fell when she ran down the field. She didn't want that tote that had a couple of bottles inside to crack.

Troy was waiting there, sitting under the moonlight, he looked so holy to Gabriella.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was already late. I was hoping that Troy was still there, and he was, which I was overjoyed about.

"I'm so sorry. I'm late." I was out of breath, I was panting as if I had just ran a marathon.

"It's all right." He shrugged carelessly. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Weed" I sat down. "I want to finish it so I can finally come clean about it." I answered, not twisting my plans a bit at all.

"Hm… I've never had it before…" Troy bit his bottom lip, showing nervousness. "Look, I just want to make this clear. I'm smoking this shit because I don't want you to be the only one getting in trouble if we get caught. I don't encourage this in anyway." He looked me straight into the eye.

"Thank you?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. I looked back into his ocean blue eyes as I felt that same connection I had felt the night before. I felt that he actually cared about me. I couldn't tolerate, couldn't resist as I just basically attacked my lips onto his forcefully. I was touching him all over. I couldn't help it, his back, his chest, his cheeks and everything. I could feel his hands attacking my skin also, like that time in the closet. If chocolate was compared to Troy Bolton, chocolate would never taste good again.

Our lips slowly moved apart for oxygen.

"Gabi, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, but when are you actually going to consider our relationship now an actual _relationship_?" Troy removed his masculine hands from around my waist before he spoke.

"I'm just not ready to commit to anything yet, Troy." This was an honest answer. I really wasn't ready for a commitment. I _really like _Troy. And I knew that he cared about me.

"Ok… I won't pressure you." Troy nodded.

"By the way, what exactly did you write on that entry this morning?" I smirked at Troy slyly.

"That I like you… a lot." He didn't blush this time. He said it out in the open, confidently, like the last time he told me that I was beautiful.

"Same here." I gave him a peck on the lips and silence took over us for a minute or two.

I broke the silence because I thought of the weed in my pocket. "Now, let's get down to business." I took two bags of weed out of my pocket. "I need to finish this." And bottles out of my tote.

He hesitantly took the bag of stash and examined it.

"It really relieves you from reality." I opened the bag and took out a lighter. "Come on… try it."

* * *

**Troy's POV**

It was my first time trying weed. Sure, I had friends who smoked some grass back in California, but I never really cared enough to get involved. I kind of understood why Gabriella got addicted to this stuff now, it really did get me away from reality. It was as if everything was unimportant to me all of a sudden. I could just laugh for no reason at all. But the negative part was that I had no idea what I was doing. I also drank some booze. I mean, I've drank beer and alcoholic drinks before at parties. But I have never drank and smoked marijuana at the same time. I didn't have any idea of what I was doing now.

Gabriella was talking and giggling about some random stuff that I couldn't hear very well. While I was just laughing at her.

"Oh my god… I am so HIGH!" Gabriella said dramatically but under the influence.

"Yeah…" I looked at the ground where empty bottles and bags were left alone. "I love you too." I had no clue what I was blurting out while I was drunk and high. I just said whatever.

"Really?" Gabriella giggled. "Well… I hate you!" She laughed amusingly. "Just kidding… I love you too!" She kissed me roughly with a strange taste of alcohol present in her mouth. We pulled away and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

This was a drunken yet hazy night.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating on this sooner! I know this is one lame excuse but, I went out with my friends almost every day of the week this week. I went back to school clothes shopping with a couple of my friends, back to school utensils shopping with my family, went out with two of my besties just hanging out, and the pool with the same two best friends yesterday. I know, I know, what pathetic excuses. Lol. But that really is why I didn't update on this story. Anyway… I would like to see 10 NEW RIVEWS for me to update!! :D Thanks for the previous ones! **

**Natalie. **


	12. ELEVEN: Building Suspicions

**Chapter 11- Building Suspicions**

Gabriella woke up on the grassy field the next morning with a hangover clinging to her head. Her feet were on the field but her head was lying on Troy's chest. She tried to think about what happened last night but that was unachievable. All she remembered was that she made up with Sharpay and sneaked out of the dorm while she was asleep, she shared a kiss with Troy and Troy told her that he was only doing this because of her, and then everything went blank.

She sat up to see an almost entirely lightened sky. The sun was rising and completing more than half of its job already. She grabbed her cell phone out of her denim pockets and read the time displayed. 5:17 AM. She had forty-three minutes to sneak back to her dorm room and get ready.

Gabriella shook Troy lightly, trying to wake him.

Troy's eyes fluttered open to find the beautiful sight of Gabriella Montez shaking him awake.

He smiled at the sight at first but then felt the grass beneath the palm of his hands. He realized that both of them had buzzed out on the field last night.

Like Gabriella, he couldn't remember anything after he had told Gabriella that he only did this for her.

Troy sat up quickly with a terrible hangover trapped inside his head. "Did we…" He didn't get to finish.

"Yes. We passed out on the field last night." Gabriella noticed the empty bottles and bags tossed onto the grass next to them.

"Shit…" Troy checked the time on his cell phone. "We got to get back."

"I know." She picked up the trash lying on the ground.

Gabriella stuffed the lighter, and the empty bags and bottles inside her tote. "Let's go." She grabbed Troy's hand and ran down the field.

"That was a great night even though I don't remember anything that happened." Gabriella smiled at Troy. "Thanks for risking your, I guess, health for me… with drugs." She couldn't find other words to thank him. She placed a kiss on his cheek, almost the corner of his lips lightly. "See you in a while." Gabriella waved before they parted ways to sneak back into the dorm of their genders.

* * *

Chad pulled out his cell phone and pulled out his full keyboard on the side.

_He was gone last night, again. And hasn't come back yet. _

He hit send, and the message was sent to Sharpay Evans.

_She's not back either. _

Sharpay texted back.

Chad was receiving texts from Sharpay feverishly.

_I didn't see her go out last night cuz I was asleep. But I heard the door closing. _The texting stopped for a second or two before it continued. _Shit, she's back._

Sharpay hid her cell phone under the blankets when Gabriella tiptoed back into the room. Sharpay pretended to be asleep while her eyes were ajar. Gabriella went into the bathroom after putting a blue tote under her bed.

When Gabriella went inside the bathroom, she shut the door. Sharpay could hear the toilet flushing after what seems like vomiting. The blonde grew suspicious so she decided to check what was inside the tote.

Sharpay got up and went under the bed, she grabbed the tote out and looked inside to find empty Ziploc bags, and empty bottles. Gabriella wanted to throw these away outside of the school so she wouldn't get caught. So she thought that putting them under the bed was safe enough.

Sharpay put the tote back under the bed and texted Chad.

_They were drinking and smoking pot._

* * *

Just as Gabriella and Troy were both eating breakfast together, Mr. Garth decided that he wanted to see them alone.

Gabriella's eyes had both confusion and staleness hidden inside. Troy just got up emotionlessly with Gabriella to follow Mr. Garth.

He led the couple inside an empty classroom, before speaking, he shut the classroom door.

"What part of the rules do you not understand?" He said sternly, directed to Gabriella. "Not once, but twice."

The brunette tended to still act strong. As if like she didn't even care. "What are you talking about?"

Mr. Garth rose his voice a bit. "What were you and Troy Bolton doing so late at night?" He asked, obviously knowing the answer already.

"It's none of your business." Gabriella said daringly challenging the one in charge.

"I'm in charge, so it _is_ my business." Mr. Garth burned holes onto Gabriella's eyes. "These two people told me that you guys have left the dorm really late at night and came back somewhere around five."

"Wait… two people?" Troy was growing a little suspicious. Not at Mr. Garth… but at this one certain person who happened to be his roommate.

"That's not the point." Mr. Garth paused before continuing. "The point is that what is it that you two do not understand? The rule states, no in or out of the school after seven. And the rule also states, that student come here to get clean and straighten their lives back up. Not make them worse. Our responsibility is to stop you guys from smoking, drugs, drinking, and other behaviors. Not continuing in them."

"Well, looks like you've failed your task miserably." Gabriella retorted rudely at his speech.

"Pardon?" Mr. Garth was getting mad… real mad, as if he wasn't angry already.

"I said that you're failing your responsibility pretty miserably." Gabriella repeated. "Do you understand it now?"

Troy stared at Gabriella with amplified eyes. _How could she just snap at Mr. Garth like that?_ He talked back to principals and teachers and parents before, but never had he seen a girl so fearless in front of an adult… an adult you were suppose to treat with respect.

"That's it, Gabriella Montez. One more word, I will send you back home and have your mother deal with you." The tanned and stern man wasn't having it. He had had enough with this petite yet, rude and rhetorical brunette.

"My mother is on a business trip." She said casually.

"Your father then." Mr. Garth didn't have time to think. He just said anyone a child would be close to.

"My father died." Gabriella informed him with that same changeless, casual tone.

"Well… then, I'm sorry." Mr. Garth said lightly. He seemed like he didn't even mean it. As if Gabriella was so much trouble that he didn't even cared for her feelings. "Whoever stays at your house."

Troy watched them argue… not technically arguing, but enough for him to label it as a quarrel. Troy started to feel bad about Gabriella's father though. The way she said it was like she didn't even care about his death… still, it must've been sad.

"I knew it, you don't care." She murmured. "Whatever." Gabriella shrugged.

Mr. Garth sighed and tried to think of a better punishment so he could win this argument. "One more time, Gabriella, and you will go home." Nope… not much better. "I don't care whose there at your house or who isn't. I will call your mother to pick you up, if this happens again. But for this time, I will only call your mother. This is a warning."

Gabriella looked away again. She knew that her mom would be so disappointed in her. But it was better than going home. She liked it here. She liked it because Troy was here.

"And as for you, Troy Bolton…" Mr. Garth started on Troy. "If this happens again, phone call home. And someone already disposed that trash for you." The older man directed that to Gabriella.

Troy had no emotions hidden in his blue eyes. He didn't want to show any. But deep down, he felt a wave of relief dashing up against him. He didn't get in much trouble. But when he reminded himself of the two people that had slipped this information to Mr. Garth, the waves had stopped. Instead, he felt like he was standing inside a burning house.

He knew exactly who had told Mr. Garth. And who these two people could be. And he wasn't going to let them walk away that easily.

**A/N: I know that these are short. I know that… but the thing is, I can't have every chapter being 2,000 words long if you want them out fast. I know these chapters aren't coming out exactly fast but if they were to be longer, you'd have to wait longer. And you've got to understand that I have a life outside of writing these Troyella fanfics also. I have school to balance in a week. Here, school starts in a week so I'm getting ready for it. And please do me the favor of reviewing? I decided that I might be doing another story after this one. I have a couple ideas in mind. I might do one where Troy and Gabriella are supernatural and they're escaping from the government that wants to capture supernatural (psychic and etc) people. But I have to get this finish first…. :D So review!**

**Oh… and PLEASE! Buy a ticket to see "Bandslam" in theaters! I checked the box office and it's only #13!! Support Vanessa Hudgens and buy a ticket so she can at least make it up to the top 10! It's an amazing movie and I love the songs! I might be getting the soundtrack! :D REVIEW and tell me about this chapter and your thoughts on Bandslam! **


	13. TWELVE: Backstabbing Friends

**Chapter 12- Backstabbing Friends**

**Troy's POV**

I trudged quickly down back to the cafeteria after Mr. Garth had released us from the empty classroom.

"Troy… No, you don't have to do this for me!" Gabriella tried to keep up with my pace.

Yes, I did. Chad was the one all along… the one that got Gabriella in trouble for drugs, and if I hadn't been there with Gabi last night, she would have been the only one in trouble. Chad was such a backstabbing asshole. Why did he report to Mr. Garth about that night where Gabriella stayed in our dorm… or last night? "Gabi, Chad betrayed you… he was supposedly our friend. But no, he decided that it would be nice to report on you."

"I appreciate the fact that you want to stick up for me… but he's not worth it!" She tried to stop me in front of me. "I don't want you to get hurt… or in trouble… for me, again." She said with a more caring tone.

I didn't care. I didn't care what kind of trouble I would be in. I didn't give a shit. I walked inside the cafeteria and grabbed Chad by his shirt and punched him straight in the face.

"What the hell!?" He exclaimed before punching me back. No surprise, both of us were sent here for the same reason.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" I yelled at his face and punched him in the stomach. "Why did you do that? Why?"

Gabriella just gaped at the both of us. "STOP!" She screamed as Chad punched me in the stomach also.

"Stop punching each other!" Gabi screamed again. "Please, listen to me, Troy… STOP!" She looked deep into my blue eyes. "Stop."

Sharpay pulled Chad away from me as she whispered something inaudible to Chad.

I stopped as Gabriella's wish. She didn't look at me after I stopped… instead, she stormed away from us. I didn't understand her actions, so I decided to follow Gabriella out.

"Gabi!" I yelled after her.

She turned around to look at me while standing on the empty grounds of the hallway. "You got hurt… for me. You smoked pot… for me." Gabriella started to tear up. "Why for me?"

"Because I care about you." I stated out in the open. "And you're beautiful."

"I feel so… guilty for the fact that I hadn't done anything for you." She wiped away some tears. "I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble."

"It's ok…" I shrugged. "I get in tons of trouble back in school too. It's no big deal." That was true, I did get in a lot of fights and I got in trouble quite often.

"I care about you… a lot, Troy." Gabriella walked towards me and gave me a hug. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me." I pulled her tighter into the embrace. She pulled away from my arms and leaned forward to place a kiss on my lips. I kissed back. During the kiss, I wondered when Gabriella would officially be ready to commit into a relationship. She was the first girl that I cared about so goddamn much. I would do anything for her… I think I love her. I know… just how uncertain I sounded. But I was starting to get the feeling that I wasn't just falling for her, instead, I love her.

Chad and Sharpay exited the cafeteria to find Gabriella and I in full make out mode. We pulled away, realizing the PDA that we were unintentionally displaying.

My eyes met Chad's and another house had caught on fire… and I was standing right inside of it. Anger struck me as if it was lightning. I looked over at the blonde, who now I consider as backstabbing. Sharpay was the other one who reported on us. I couldn't hit Sharpay and get back at her with violence, she was petite like Gabriella, but not _as_ petite as Gabi was. I swear, if I ever physically harm that girl, she would scatter like glass, and I would have to be jailed up for life.

"How could you betray your friends like that?" Gabriella glared at Sharpay with sinful eyes. "I thought you were my friend… I thought you could be one of my best friends." Her voice strengthened and grew louder as some people started to walk out and watch the commotion going on. "You are so two faced! Last night you told me that you were afraid that I would pressure you, now you're Mr. Garth's little spy for Troy and I?!" Gabriella walked closer towards Sharpay as the blonder one just stayed calm.

"You didn't just get me in trouble, you got Troy into this mess too!" Gabi shook her head angrily. "I don't even understand why you'd side with Chad, considering the fact that he was the one that gave Mr. Garth information about the night where we were both buzzed out!" After one or two weeks of suspecting, she finally came to conclusion that Chad was the one to be tattling… and I thought that he was a friend. I watched as Gabriella got back at Sharpay verbally and not physically like what I was doing to Chad.

"Gabi…" Sharpay started to explain. "I knew that I made a mistake… and I felt really guilty. I didn't want to let my parents down again… or myself down. I decided to do what's right…"

"If being a backstabbing bitch is what's right to you…" Gabriella lowered her voice to make a cynical, yet, still angry remark. "Then, you don't know just how proud I am of you." She walked away from her and grabbed my hand… storming away.

Everyone who was nosey enough to watch were gone and they returned to the cafeteria.

I felt a rush of relief dash up on me again. Gabriella got back at Sharpay verbally. That just made me feel much better. She deserved it.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Mom, I'm sorry… I really am!" I spoke desperately through the phone.

"I can't believe Mr. Garth had to call me and tell me that you sneaked in drugs! I am so disappointed in you!" My mom was not just disappointed but she sounded almost as livid too.

"I'm sorry! I promise that I'm done, mom. There will be no more drugs in my life from now on! And alcohol… until I'm legal." I tried to calm her down. I felt pretty blameworthy at the moment. My mom had every right to be disappointed and mad. She really did. I just wished I wasn't so weak. Why was I so damn weak when it came to drugs? I shouldn't let it ruin my life like that! I love my mother so much, I just didn't want to let her down again. She was the one that raised me to this state. And I know that my dad would hate to see me like this.

"I really hope that you keep this promise, Gabriella." My mom toned her voice down a little. "I just don't want you to block your own path towards the future."

I sighed. I really had to do this… for my mother. "I know. And I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Gabi." I smiled at my mom's reminder.

"I know." My grin widened slowly. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Of course." She softened her voice. "I have to work, sweetie… keep your promises, Gabriella. Bye."

"Bye, mom." We both hung up. I had always been a good girl my entire life. I didn't make any big mistakes, until high school. I started to smoke weed, alcohol, party a lot. And made a lot of mistakes that just outraged my mom.

I didn't want to be the drug prone Gabriella anymore. I wanted to mark a fine line between me and drugs, starting now.

**A/N: Sorry for being so short again! But I just really wanted to stop here so I can skip around a couple weeks in the story because I wanted the time in this story to move faster. And to my knowledge, this story is going to be in falling action from the next chapter on. Yes, I make storyboards for these stories. Because the stories where I lacked the storyboards just ended up being abandoned, as you can see. And by the way, falling action comes right after the climax. The exposition (beginning) was chapters 1-3. The rising action was chapters 4-7. The climax (main drama) 8-12. Then, starting next chapter, once again, will be the falling action. And then it will come to an end. :D Anyway, I'm known for ranting and rambling. Okay, I'll stop now. Lol. REVIEW FOR MORE! :D**

**Natalie. **

**PS, school starts tomorrow for me!! I'm excited, you? When are you guys going back? Oh! And check out my new icon/avatar!! Don't you guys agree with me that Bandslam rocks?? I'm obsessed. Lol.**


	14. THIRTEEN: Lust

**Chapter 13- Lust**

A few weeks have passed and the camp was coming to an end. It was now week five of this Troubled Teens Program. They had just two more weeks to share with each other until they return to their normal lives again.

Troy made progress here and there after the fight. He listened to Gabriella when she told him that nobody would ever be worth a fight. Every time he saw that ugly, backstabbing face of Chad's, he still felt as angry as hell. But he listened to Gabriella, because nobody would ever be worth more than her words.

Gabriella hadn't forgiven Sharpay yet. She wasn't ready. They talked… only when it was necessary. They acted like cold roommates towards each other. But she stopped using drugs. And her withdrawals were getting better.

And to Troy, Chad was still some bastard that messed with Gabriella. But there was one thing that Troy had been dying to find out about more than anything in the world. He wanted to know if Gabriella wanted to be official. Because it just wasn't all too normal for him to love a girl with such a passion but they were never official. Even though, he might never see Gabriella ever again, or maybe for a while… a really _long_ while, he still needed an answer. He wished that these last two weeks could be different.

Mr. Garth informed them that one more week of recovery will be necessary if they want to earn a little reward for the last week. He also appreciated all the hard work and hard times they've been through. After all, Mr. Garth couldn't always be so cold.

For one Sunday during this camp, the teens actually got a break from things. It was sort of like their free day. They can go anywhere they'd like only if it was walking distance. Some of them went to see a movie, over at a movie theater close by, or church since some of them hadn't been there for quite a long time. While most of them just wandered around the campus with some of their newly encountered friends.

Sharpay wasn't dumb, so she knew that Gabriella just wouldn't forgive her no matter what. She didn't want to be stupefied by the fact, so she decided to have a good time and went out to see a couple movies with Chad and some other people. She didn't want to be running into Troy and Gabriella the entire day feeling awkward like every other day.

Gabriella just sat in her dorm room, stuffing those white headphones into her ear covered in three earrings on each ear. Three different studs along the earlobe. She was bored. She never knew that doing all this crap during this camp actually made her days. And now, her hands were free and yet, she didn't feel too happy. She wasn't sad either. She was just… thinking. As she listened to the lyrics to some of her songs intently, she couldn't help but feel connections to her life.

_I don't know but, I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you.  
Dropping so quickly,  
Maybe I should… keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better.  
I am trying,  
Not to tell you_

She was sure that she was falling for Troy. She was as sure as she could ever be. She was falling into the ocean with the electric blue water. Those breathtaking eyes, hair, and eyes. She couldn't resist him. Every time she thought about him, it was either something dirty or that gorgeous face of his. She quickly skipped this song before it got to any other parts that she could relate to. Dirty thoughts were rushing up into her head.

_My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day,  
__It's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake_

This was a bad song for today since she still had some dirty thoughts about Troy in her head. Although she loved Vanessa Carlton, she didn't want to be reminded about her _first time_. She gave that to the wrong person at the wrong place, and wrong time. She regretted everything about it. She didn't even remember who the guy was. It was at some lame party that her friends threw, and it was the amount of weed, and alcohol that was consumed that resulted in sex that she hardly remembered. All she remembered was that she woke up at her friends' house naked, no one beside her, and with a little bit of blood underneath her. That was when she knew that she had lost her virginity to someone she didn't even know, with no protection, and while drunk. She did feel pain but she couldn't remember any pleasure during it at all. She also earned herself a whole month of anxiety because of the thought of being pregnant after unprotected sex with someone she didn't even know of. Gabriella felt so naïve to lose her virginity at fifteen, and not even knowing who it was or how sex was suppose to feel.

Her second time was with this stupid jerk that used her, but she actually experienced how it was suppose to feel like the second time.

But ever since her first and second time, she had hated commitment. Because she had glued to her mind that guys hated commitments and that commitment to a relationship was failure because that meant a broken heart afterwards.

But Troy Bolton was way too hard to resist. She needed to do something. She needed to give him what he deserved. What he wanted, and what she failed to give him before. Because she knew that he deserved it too much… so much more than her own selfishness.

Why was she selfish? She was selfish for thinking that all guys hated commitments. She was wrong and she was too conceited to think about what Troy wanted. He wanted commitment. He was the guy that wanted commitment. Not just her body, or as a screw toy.

Turning off her blue iPod, and setting it down, she applied some mascara and lip gloss on before exiting her dormitory.

* * *

Meanwhile, Troy was getting ready to visit Gabriella at her dorm room. They still weren't allowed to go to the opposite gender's dorm sections even on their free day. But Troy wanted to sneak over to the other side to see that beautiful brunette he desperately wanted to declare his. Before he could exit his dorm room, a knock boomed through the wooden door. He groaned, expecting that Chad might be back already. He opened the door, but shocked to find Gabriella in a navy blue halter-top, and shorts.

"Hey, Gabi." He smiled as he met her eyes.

"Troy…" She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Can we talk?"

Troy felt uneasy all of a sudden. _Talk? What did she want to talk about?_ "Sure, do you want to come in?"

Gabriella nodded and welcomed herself in. She reeked in the aroma as she stepped farther in the dorm. The soothing smell of Troy's cologne.

She wasn't just falling anymore, she loves him. She lusted for him. She couldn't hold back the commitment that he deserved from her.

Gabriella sat down on his twin bed and pulled him down with her. Without another word, she pulled him closer to her, kissing those desired lips.

He ran his tongue along her chocolate tasting bottom lip as she allowed him in.

They pulled away after a couple of minutes of kissing, his hands were still training down her bare arms slowly and sensually.

"I love you, Gabriella." He was lost in her eyes, without even thinking, the one thing that he had been feeling for a few weeks had rolled off of his own tongue… unknowingly.

Gabriella was too incredulous to find words. He loves her. Those words escaped his lips so smoothly.

"I love you… too." She finally found those four simple words that meant the world to him. "I want you to be my boyfriend." She breathed out significantly.

"I have been waiting." Troy smiled at her before capturing her lips again. Gabriella moved her delicate hands into his tangled hair as pleasure overtook her. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him, she needed him, after a month of lusting for him, she was done with the want.

Gabriella pulled away from him dominantly, leering at Troy naughtily. She untied the strings behind her neck, letting her halter top drop down, revealing her violet strapless bra.

Troy looked down at her concealed breasts with amplified eyes. "Gabriella, are you sure about this?"

"Ever since the first time you've kissed me. I want you… Troy." She spoke clearly for him to hear every word distinctively.

He smiled and returned to kissing her, except this time with more lust. But he pulled away reluctantly after a few seconds. "Protection?"

Gabriella pulled a squared package out of her denim shorts and waved it in front of his face. "Got it." She wanted to continue back on kissing him but he stopped her because of his own curiosity.

"When'd you get that? And why do you have it in your pocket?" He raised an eyebrow playfully.

"I always keep a condom somewhere in my purse, I just decided I'd come prepare so I took it out of my purse and put it in my pocket." She answered truthfully.

"You sure came prepared." He smirked and kissed her again, his hands trailing down her back.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I returned to school and I've been as busy as hell! I'm sooooo sorry! I hope you liked this chapter, and yes, they're going to have sex! Lol. In case you're not a genius. The two songs in this chapter are: **

**Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat **

**White Houses by Vanessa Carlton**

**If you want to listen to these two songs, there's gonna be a link on my profile under the songs from my stories. And check out my fictionpress account, I write short little poems on there, although they aren't as good as my stories (just speaking the truth, not to be greedy or anything). Anyway, please review!**

**Natalie.**


	15. FOURTEEN: Packing Awkwardness

**Chapter 14- Packing Awkwardness**

"You are the best thing that had ever happened to me, Gabriella." Troy huskily admitted to her. He was panting heavily and so was she.

"Vice Versa." Gabriella breathing was still uneven due to the intensity level that Troy had rose to with her.

They were both lying on the bed, naked, with Gabriella still on top of Troy. She retreated herself from straddling him and wrapped herself under the covers. "That was amazing, Troy."

Troy smiled at her as he removed the condom and threw it in the trashcan near the bed, and then covering himself also and pulling her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella sucked in a big breath, regaining her normal breathing.

There was a long but comfortable pause between the two lovers. He moved his hands around her naked body, caressing her figure softly.

"You know Chad's going to be back pretty soon." She reminded him quietly.

"Yeah… I know." Troy's hands continued its journey around her petite body.

"I'm ticklish, you know." Gabriella giggled softly as she placed her hand on his, and lacing their fingers together.

"I'm not trying to ruin the moment or anything…" Troy changed the subject. "But I was wondering, what happens when we go back?"

Gabriella collapsed her eyelids as she sighed. "Just remember that we had a relationship… and that I'll always love you. Also remember me, and my face."

Troy also reclaimed his normal breathing before speaking again. "If that's what you want… I hope you'd do the same for me."

"Of course." Troy leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

After a couple minutes of kisses all over the place, they began to converse again.

"Troy, Chad's going to be back any minute now. Let's get dressed." She stated worriedly. She didn't want anyone to see the intimacy they had shared. Intimacy shouldn't be announced public.

Troy groaned in contradiction of his now, girlfriend's, reminder.

Gabriella got up from the covers and picked up the violet colored undergarments.

"You have some sexy looking tan lines, babe." Troy stated to her.

"Oh…" Gabriella added. "It's from May, when the pool first opened.

He got up also, picking up his grey and blue boxers, his shorts, and his T-shirt before slipping all of those garments back on.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. We made love today… I made love to him, and he made love to me. I walked into the cafeteria feeling fresh and complete. Troy was already there waiting for me in the food line. I walked in a faster pace closer to him and gave him a kiss on the lips as people around us just looked.

"Are you two like together?" A red headed girl asked the two of us.

"If you think we are." Troy didn't pay much attention to her question. Instead, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I wonder what Mr. Garth planned for us as a reward." I was excited yet feeling sorrowful that this camp was going to be over. I know, sadness? Upset? Sorrowful? This camp went from down right hell to heaven on Earth. This was where Troy and I made love. Where I got together with the most amazing guy ever. But I was going back home in a week… the value of one week just seemed more precious than ever. I only had one more week of Troy. One more week of his physical beauty. And one more week of his physical touch. Sure, we can have a relationship via webcam, facebook, phone, and email, but looking at things with my own paradigm on love, those relationships fail to work out. Maybe… just maybe, I'll give it a shot with Troy.

"Probably something cheesy." The red headed girl with the black rimmed glasses continued to natter about what I was wondering. "I'm Shannon by the way." She introduced herself for the first time. I was pretty positive that I had had her in one of my groups before or something along those lines.

"Cool… I'm Gabriella. But Gabi is shorter." I greeted back. Shannon looked like she was waiting for Troy to introduce herself, but Troy just stood there, silently.

"This is Troy." I introduced him for him. I studied his facial expression carefully. He looked worried, upset, or maybe even feeling sorry.

"What's wrong?" I moved forward in the line before turning around to ask.

"Nothing… it's just that, never mind." His face just dropped.

"Tell me, please? I'm your girlfriend." I whispered into his year as she got on her tippy toes because of the height difference.

"Hey, Shannon, Um… I'll see you later." Troy suddenly decided. He grabbed my food and his food as he walked away to sit down.

We sat down at an empty table. I sat down next to him on the circular table. "Tell me now."

"I'm worried." He admitted with a sheepish expression on his face.

I was about to shoot a question back at him but I thought about it for a second, then, I realized what he was referring to. "I know, we might not see each other after this."

"Do you regret what happened?" Troy said.

"No. I love you. I don't regret making love to you." I kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"I want you to remember me, Gabriella." He used his soft and truthful tone. "I want you to know that you have made me a better person. And you are the only one that will ever change me." He looked into my eyes.

"You changed me too." I retorted. "You encouraged me to do things that I have never thought possible." I kissed him on the lips lightly after what I had said.

We stared at each other for at least a whole minute before our silence was broken. "Let's eat before dinner time's over." Troy confessed, I could tell he was hungry. Wasn't there two things in the world that every guy loves? Women, and food. And it's so true. Troy dug into the spaghetti that looked more like mashed potatoes as I just relish the view of him eating. I was sure going to miss him after this.

* * *

**One week later…**

Troy stuffed some of his clothes, his flip flops, deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, and some more stuff into his duffel bag.

Mr. Garth's _reward_ was an enjoyable camping trip. Everyone was going to take a bus up to the mountains where there were log houses that can fit twenty people in each house. The trip was funded by the "Stop Drug Use" Charity of New York City. Troy found his swim trunks and threw them in also. Before the camp, the information about the camp stated clearly to bring swimwear. Some people might have forgotten or just didn't bother to bring it, well, Troy definitely brought his. Chad was also throwing clothes inside his backpack. There was a silence between the two former friends.

"Hey man…" Chad started. "Look, um, I understand how you feel..."

Troy just ignored Chad as he tightened the strings around the bag.

"Troy, I know you probably want some kind of apology or something, but, you got to remember, I did nothing wrong." Chad continued. "But I do understand where you were coming from when we were fighting and arguing."

Troy set his bag on the chair, his anger level was starting to build_. He did nothing wrong? He messed with Gabriella! He betrayed her! That's what he did!_

"Shut up." Troy demanded.

"Chill, I'm just trying to straighten things out with you --" Chad was discourteously interrupted.

"Fuck off. I don't want to straighten things out with you ever again." Troy just stormed out of the dorm room.

* * *

Gabriella looked inside her bag to make sure she had everything she needed for a week in the mountains. "Great." She commented to herself quietly.

She threw one last thing inside, her yellow bikini that she thank god she remembered to bring. Gabriella cannot wait until Troy sees her in that stunning bikini as she smiled to herself.

"Um…" Sharpay started stuttered. "Have you seen my pink flats?"

"No…" Gabriella replied lacking emotions in her voice.

"Right… can you help me? I think I put them in your drawer by accident." Sharpay looked around. "Do you mind checking for me? I don't really want to go through someone else's stuff."

Gabriella walked over to where her drawers were located, reluctantly, as she checked each drawer. "These?" She yanked a pair of light pink flats out of her drawer and displayed them to Sharpay.

"Yeah." The blonde smiled. "Thanks! You're the best!" She stated in appreciation. Sharpay walked over to grab the shoes and walked back over to continued packing before she continued to speak. "You really are the best, Gabriella." She looked up to meet Gabriella's eyes as she admitted in sincere.

Gabriella looked away. "Sorry, I have no interest in ever being friends with you again." She just stated what Sharpay was trying to do out in the open, straightly.

"It's okay." Sharpay shrugged. "I understand."

Lightings of astonishment struck her. She expected that Sharpay was trying to fix things between things. That was what it sounded like when she first started this conversation. "I'm glad you understand." Gabriella said back politely.

**A/N: I'm very very sorry that I did not update for so long! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! But if you want to blame someone, you can blame my teachers (and school!). I just have no time these days whatsoever to update on my chapters. This chapter is like an accumulation of fifteen minutes every three days or so. I don't have much free time. I barely have time to practice piano and guitar. So please don't hate me! I promise, if you can give me 10 reviews on this chapter, this will never happen again! Unless I die or I go on an unexpected vacation or getting grounded, okay? But don't worry, I don't get grounded too often. Lol. REVIEW PLZ!**

**Natalie. :D**


	16. FIFTEEN: Hot, Sexy, and Beautiful

**Chapter 15- Hot, Sexy, and Beautiful**

"Same rules, okay? Girls with girls who share a room, boys and girls together in a room, not permitted." Mr. Garth demanded.

Troy sighed, although he sort of expected this already. They went to their rooms and made observations around the log house.

"This is awesome, man!" His roommate, Joshua exclaimed.

Troy nodded in agreement. "I know…" Who knew that Mr. Garth had a heart?

"You know what's better? All the hot girls in those hot bikinis!" Joshua unintentionally let his man hormones take over him like every other teenage boy.

Troy just smiled at the thought. Gabriella in a bikini. What else could be hotter? On a daily basis, she could easily make him feel hot and aroused. She wears the shortest denim skirts and shorts and the lowest tank tops and halter tops that he has ever seen in his life. A daily outfit for her during this entire summer was a tank top and shorts. When she feels a little more self-reserved that day, it would be skinny jeans.

Meanwhile with Gabriella, she went to an available room where this girl name Sophia was her roommate.

"Finally, we're doing something that's not just plain torture." Sophia let out a breath. She was Asian with black hair and a petite figure. "I'm Sophia." She extended her arm to welcome Gabriella.

She smiled and shook her hand as she introduced herself. "Gabriella. Gabi, abbreviation."

"Nice to meet you, Gabi." She pulled her arm away and grinned amiably to her.

Sophia seemed really polite and had good manners. She didn't look like a druggie or a crack whore. But who knew?

"I'm so excited!" Sophia exclaimed. "We're going home soon and this log house is so beautiful!"

"Yeah…" Gabriella looked around observantly. It was nice. She set her big bag down on the twin bed. She rummaged through her bag, fishing for the yellow bikini set. A smile plastered onto her face when she found it. She wasn't going to go to the pool now, because her prediction told her that people will be crowded there right now and she didn't want that. She wanted a little quiet, romantic, and private _swim_ for the two.

Teenagers were scattering everywhere. Some in the game room, playing video games, pool, and Rockband.

Troy was on his way searching for Gabriella, right when he was about text her, to ask her where she is, he received a text from Gabriella.

_Come over to the backyard._

He sprinted towards the backdoor zealously. As he walked out to the beautiful mountain view, he couldn't find her.

_Look down. _

He got another text from her.

Troy ranged his head out over the fence of the deck, looking down to find Gabriella sitting on the grass underneath the deck. She smiled at him with enthusiasm.

Troy dashed down the stairs to join his brunette girlfriend.

"The view is beautiful isn't it?" Gabriella sighed at the serene sight.

"Yeah…" Troy agreed nonchalantly as he looked at nothing in particular, making qualitative observations.

"They have some pretty mountains in North Carolina too. And my mom and I would go up every fall." She shared. "Until I started to using drugs. I completely shunned out my mom."

Troy nodded, showing that he had been listening. "My parents, and my younger sister, Trisha, we all go to the beach every summer." He continued. "But that stopped when I went to high school, I had to attend summer school for almost every year besides this one."

"This summer is probably the best summer I had so far." She looked at Troy as she moved in, demanding for a kiss.

He moved in closer as well. The space between them diminished as their lips connected. After minutes, they pulled away in unison.

"I need a picture of us." She took out her cell phone as she selected picture mode.

Gabriella wrapped one of her arms around Troy's neck and pressed her lips on Troy's cheek.

Troy just chuckled casually as the picture got taken.

"I knew you had lip gloss on!" He said as he wiped the sticky substance off his cheek.

"Don't worry, it's not colored, it's just clear." She took it out of her pocket and showed it to him.

Troy snatched it out of her hands, twisted the top to open, then he put it near his nose, trying to decipher the flavor.

"Pineapple?" He smirked.

"Yeah." She pointed to the little pineapple printed on the lip gloss label. "Obviously."

"Oh…" Troy looked at it. "I just guessed and I guessed right!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes cynically at her boyfriend.

"Hey, eye rolling is not acceptable with your boyfriend." Troy said jokingly. "Anyway, how much is this tube of sticky shit?"

"Don't tell me you're gay…" Gabriella giggled.

"No!" Troy laughed. "Just wondering… you have like twenty of these."

"Okay." She stopped chuckling. "The cheapest one I have is ten dollars."

"You spend at least ten bucks just to make your boyfriend taste these nasty flavors when you make out with him?"

"Oh yeah, that's exactly why I buy lip gloss, Troy. Totally." She made a sarcastic remark about his little joke.

"Just kidding, babe. I like the pink lemonade. It looks good on you too." Troy grinned flirtatiously as he referred to the light pink lip gloss she owned.

"I'll remember to wear it more often." She winked. The two spend thirty minutes conversing about random, pointless (and stupid) topics. Sharing kisses every now and then, and took more pictures of each other.

* * *

**10:00 pm**

Troy and Gabriella ran quietly (and oh so sneakily) towards the pool. They were holding hands, with naughty grins on both of their faces.

They both decided to take a quiet _swim_ at night when nobody should be in the pool. The couple sneaked inside discreetly. They needed some romantic time alone.

Gabriella squealed as quiet as she can. She stripped out of her tank top and her denim skirt.

"Come on!" She motioned with her hand for Troy to jump with her.

"I'm coming." He ran as he landed inside the pool with a large thump.

Gabriella giggled lightly. "You could have waited for me."

"Well… you know, the view is better looking from bottom to top." He winked charismatically. Troy hadn't been so caring and optimistic towards someone in a long time. Ever since high school, where he was bullied during his freshman year by these seniors who were obviously jealous at how he got a lot of chicks even though he was younger. Then in sophomore year, he changed completely. He was aggressive. Anger built up inside him. His eyes were darker. And he acted more mysterious and aggressive. But something about Gabriella calmed him down. Something about that brunette beauty changed his perspective of life. She made him seem like a completely different person. Which was good, since the new Troy was much more optimistic and assertive instead of aggressive. It was like prodigy to see how much Troy had altered his attitude in just two months.

"Troy, I'm pretty sure you've seen hotter girls than me." She still couldn't get herself to believe that she was beautiful.

"No, you're hot, you're _really_ sexy and most important of all, you're _beautiful_." Troy was mesmerized in his own words.

Gabriella asked. "Inside or outside?"

"Inside _and_ outside." He admitted as he blushed a little. He hadn't blushed in a long time either.

She had the biggest grin her face. And he loved it. Her smile was beautiful as well.

"You're so sweet Troy." Gabriella blushed also. "I must say, you're all of the above also. Sexy, hot, and beautiful."

"Our baby should look even better then." Troy suggested.

"You're right!" She giggled before she splashed into the pool, her curly locks flaunting in the air as she jumped. Her head retreated itself back to the air from underwater after a couple of seconds. Their faces were millimeters apart as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips connected quickly, passionately, and feverishly. His hands were sliding from her dark brown hair to her chest. His hands slid more as they came in contact with her concealed breasts. Now his hands were around her waist.

Troy could feel his _manhood_ grow and harden rapidly. All the things that he could do to her roamed through his mind as the kiss continued to deepen, their tongues exploring one another's mouths.

A moan of desire escaped her throat uncontrollably. She pulled away a little so their lips were just touching. "I can feel your dick poking my waist, babe." She mumbled while her lips formed a smirk.

"I told you that you are sexy… and hot." He reattached their lips into a heated kiss again.

Troy was about to slide his hand into her bikini bottom after a couple more minutes of kissing but Gabriella stopped him by pulling apart. "We need a condom and chlorine's gross." She suggested.

"Right…" Troy nodded.

"I have a condom in my skirt pocket." Gabriella got out of the pool and pulled out a condom from her denim skirt pocket. "How about the changing room?" She suggested while leering seductively.

"Let's go." Troy got out of the pool and pulled her inside the changing room since this was a community pool. It wasn't a private pool for each log house, those twenty roomed houses are all in one community. So this was a community pool. Which just made this more _fun_ for them.

**A/N: This one was a little more light hearted and humorous. It was just about them spending their last days together, having fun. So I just put a lot fluff and smut in this chapter. Don't worry, Chad and Sharpay will reappear. Lol. Although I think some of you dislike the two. Hehe. There are probably a couple more chapters left in this story until I'm done. After I finish this story, I might be doing another story. I still need to come up with an idea first. Anyway, if you like my writing here on fanfiction, you can check out my fictionpress account. /~Dark4Red. There's a link to it on my profile. Please leave a review for those too. They are all poems (so far). But before you check that out, please be kind and make my day shine like the sun… by leaving a review for this chapter? Thanks!**

**Natalie.**


	17. SIXTEEN: Caring for His Family

**Chapter 16- Caring for His Family**

**Troy's POV**

I woke up the next day feeling as if the world was finally at peace. At least in my head it was. I couldn't believe all the things that had changed over the last two months. I fell deeply in love with a beautiful girl in just two months. I honestly cannot imagine my life without her. Petrified to actually admit this but… I had changed greatly. When I describe greatly, I meant greatly as in dogmatically, dramatically, zealously, miraculously, and phenomenally. _Are there any more vocabulary words left to use?_

I once swore that nobody, no one, will ever change me. I was rigid, and aggressive. I was known for that at school. It was imprinted into my parents', and my sister, Trisha's mind. But Gabriella, Gabriella Montez, changed the way I looked at life. She changed my attitude towards other people. And she taught me discreetly just how miraculous the future can be.

I decided that by the time I go back, I would be a much better son to my parents, a much better older brother to my thirteen year old sister, and a better friend, a better student, most of all, a better person.

I didn't ever want to let Gabriella down. I love her. I didn't want to see her get hurt. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to feel fond of having a boyfriend like me. I didn't want to be _that_ Troy Bolton anymore. The asshole that use to be my reflection.

I grinned to myself as I made this promise directed to myself. I got up from the bed quietly, fearing that I would wake Josh up. I went over to my duffel bag, grabbing a T-shirt, and a pair of shorts that went below my knees. I slipped my feet into the pair of brown Rainbows as I walked to the nearest restroom to change. I checked the time on my cell phone, it was still early.

_8:02 am._

Considering the fact that people all made generalizations where teenagers are just lazy slackers, that was true in this house. I was probably the only one awake. After I changed, I walked down the stairs to find Gabriella out on the porch, talking on the phone.

"I know! I haven't seen you in like forever!" I heard her faint enthusiasm.

"We totally need to catch up when I get back." I heard her laugh into her cell phone.

"Well… there is _someone_…" She said. When she said _someone _I perked up immediately. _Someone _probably meant me.

"We're together." Gabriella confirmed to whoever she was talking to. "Of course I love him!"

I smiled to myself. She was talking about me to her friend. For some reason that made me happy.

Gabriella turned around slightly, noticing that I was watching her. I walked over to her and welcomed her into an embrace.

"Good morning, babe." She said lovingly.

She retreated her attention back to her cell phone for one last second. "I have to go, Jasmine. I'll talk to you when I get back! Bye!" She closed her phone quickly before giving me a good morning kiss.

"How was your sleep last night?" I asked casually.

"Really good." She answered honestly. "I haven't slept so well in ages." I thought maybe it was the quietness that filled the mountains. The quietness could null a person to sleep. It was just so peaceful up here. I haven't been so happy and so carefree in a long time. I was loosening up. But when I thought of the days ahead of me, I realized that summer would be over in two weeks. When I get back, I have one week to get ready… one week to get ready to going back school. That will be the first week Gabriella and I will be apart… until, who knows when.

I looked at over at Gabriella and gave her a smile, I also realized something else, she wasn't wearing makeup. That actually suited her better. She was so pure. She was like a pond of water in the middle of a desert. Like a diamond out shining a ruby. Her beauty was nothing but pureness. She recovered me from my bad behavior, attitude, and perspective of life. She opened up my eyes to the world of love. The world of enjoyment.

"You're beautiful." I reminded her again.

"You're a pathetic liar, Troy. I'm not wearing makeup." She looked down, as if she was ashamed of her face.

"You're even more beautiful without all that cosmetics burying your face." I admitted, a little sheepishly. I still wasn't use to saying all these corny things to a girl.

"Thank you, Troy." She smiled at me, as if she was actually believing me this time I called her beautiful.

"I'm just stating some facts." I smiled back.

We just stared at each other for a couple solid minutes. It wasn't awkward or anything. It was just a natural action.

"So who was that you were talking to?" I decided to change the topic into something more lighthearted.

"Oh, it was just a good friend of mine." She shrugged. "Did you hear all the things I said?" She seemed a little embarrassed.

"No… just some of the stuff about me." I admitted and smirked.

"Like…?"

"You told her that you love me."

"I do." She grinned widely. Gabriella didn't seem to be embarrassed at this part. "Is that all you heard?"

"And that we're together." I thought for a second.

"That's it, right?" She ensured.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She sighed out as if one thousand pounds were lifted off her shoulders. "Good."

"Did you say anything bad about me?" I teased her.

"No." She shook her head. "Definitely not something bad. I promise." She put her hand son her chest, referring to herself.

"I believe you, babe." I said back to her.

We leaned in and kissed again. We stayed kissing for about ten minutes… until…

"Gabriell--" I heard a sharp girl's voice calling for Gabriella.

"Oh… am I interrupting something?" A petite looking Asian girl bit her bottom lip.

"Um… well, uh, we were done anyways." I tried not to sound rude.

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled at the small girl. "This is my new friend, Troy."

"Hi… Troy." She greeted me. "I'm Sophia." Sophia shook my hand. Wow, this is weird. I've met more new people during the last two weeks than the beginning.

"What's up, Sophia?" I greeted back casually.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see if Gabriella wanted to go hang out at the pool with me." She told me. "But if you're with her…"

"No, it's ok." I assured her. "Go ahead."

"If you want to, Gabi." She assured Gabriella now.

"Oh yeah, sure. Let me get my bikini." My hot girlfriend pecked me on the lips real lightly before heading back upstairs to get her bikini with Sophia.

"I'll be back after a swim." She said before disappearing into her room. I was still feeling a little weary from last night's _intense actions_ in the changing room_. _So it would be nice to just chill or maybe take a nap.

But I couldn't nap. I was worried about something. This time, it wasn't Gabriella. I was sure that she was having fun at the pool. I was worried about my family. I hadn't returned their calls since about three weeks ago. They would most likely be worried about me too, although they know this camp is really safe. Maybe I should call them. Maybe calling my parents and sister will be the first step to prove to them that I had changed?

I dug out my cell phone from my pocket and looked at it for a couple of seconds or so, thinking of what to say to make me sound more like the new Troy. And not the old asshole Troy. Then I realized, I just had to be myself and they should see how much I've changed. So I looked through my contacts and found my mom, pressing the green dial button, I held my phone close to my ear.

The ringing continued after the third time, I assumed no one was going to pick up anyways. Maybe my mom was busy, so she couldn't spare a hand to pick up the phone. But after the fourth ring, I finally heard a familiar voice coming through the phone line.

"Baby, is that you, Troy? You finally called!" My mom sounded as if she was about to start breaking down and crying. Well, who could blame her. I didn't call her for weeks.

"Yes, mom. I did." I said with a smile plastered onto my face. It was good to hear my mom's voice after so long.

"How are you doing? What happened? Why didn't you call sooner?" She started shooting questions at me.

"Mom, calm down. I'm not hurt, I'm doing fine. Nothing happened, ok? Relax!" _Well, actually, a lot happened, examples like I met Gabriella, became friends, then friends with benefits, later my girlfriend, and I also slept with her. _

"Alright… I'm just so thrilled to hear your voice, honey." My mom was sure excited. I mean, I would be too if I haven't heard my own son in three weeks.

"Is Trisha there?" I asked deliberately. I wanted to talk to Trisha, to show her that I can be a good brother.

"No, Trisha's not here at this instant. She's out with a boy." I could almost hear my mom's smile over the phone.

"A boy?" I questioned doubtfully. "Since when did she get a boyfriend?"

"Since a few weeks ago. He's her first boyfriend. Your father is being extra uptight for the last few weeks." My mom chuckled. I could hear that she was in the kitchen by the running sink and the sound of glass.

"Well, I'm coming back real soon, so I'm going to see what this boy is all about!" I said with a casual but still serious tone. I seriously have never thought that Trisha would be handling relationships so soon.

My mom laughed a little before continuing to ask another question. "So why'd you call, Troy? You usually don't call unless there's a purpose to it."

"Nothing mom… really." I answered with pure honesty. I really didn't have a purpose to call her. I just wanted to assure her that I cared for her and my family. "I just wanted to remind you guys that I love you and have missed you guys a lot."

"Troy, do you have a fever?" My mom asked with somewhat seriousness in her voice.

"No, I'm fine… the last time I checked." I chuckled at her question, and the fact seriousness hid inside her voice.

"Wow, this camp must have a good effect on you." She just assumed it was this summer program that motivated me to be more caring. But it wasn't… _it was Gabriella._

"I guess so." I didn't know when I should tell my family about Gabriella, and how she came into my life and changed me. I think it would be best to tell them when I get back home.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! I really am! I know I promised that **_**this**_** late of an update won't happen wonder why, then continue reading my friend. ;) Anyway, I got a new laptop! It's so pretty and it's so awesome! I have the newest Windows 7! Although I have ditched my old Dell ® desktop, I don't wanna ditch my old documents and the new documents that I'm working on. So I had to use a portable hard drive to move my entire documents to my new computer. That took a loooooong time since there wasn't enough space to cram in all the files and folders and documents that I have, I had to do it separate times. But I also have school/piano/guitar. So I couldn't just sit in front of computers, copying and pasting stuff onto my hard drive all day. So that took a couple days. I also had to re-download a lot of the software and applications, and also restoring my old iTunes library so that took time too. So yeppers…. That was still pretty lame. Lol. But I'm happy that I have a laptop now, I'd be able to update more often because I can bring it to my uncle's house where I'm always at on the weekends. **

**Sneak peek of next chapter: It's about them leaving and going back to their parents. Then after that chapter, it'll be the last chapter, I think. PLZ review on this chapter! If I get at least 10 new reviews, the next chapter will be out quicker than the other ones… a lot quicker. I promise you this, ok? Pretty please!! It's not that hard just to click on review and write a couple of words. I'm excited to write the next chapter and start a new story after I'm finished with this one.**


	18. SEVENTEEN: Never Forget

**Chapter 17- Never Forget**

**A couple of days later…**

Gabriella grabbed her bag reluctantly. "Do we have to leave so soon?"

Sophia rolled her eyes casually. "You've been asking that since last night."

"I know…" Gabriella sighed. "This is such a beautiful place. And I love this camp!"

Sophia's eyes widened. "You like this camp? Oh… wait, you LOVE it?"

"Yeah… it's where I turned my life around and met Troy." The brunette smiled at her memories and good times. "I don't want to leave and go back to reality." She groaned.

"Gabi, you get to go back and see your parents, isn't that great?"

"Parent." She corrected Sophia.

"Oh… sorry." Sophia bit her bottom lip in an apologetic manner.

"It's okay, I'm use to this by now." She shrugged very casually.

They continued packing… in silence until everything was in place, and the bed was made.

"Alright!" Gabriella sighed out wearily. "Finally done packing!"

Just at the same time, the girls heard Ms. Lennon, "Come on guys, the bus is going to be here in a minute! Get the beds made nicely." She yelled so everyone could hear her.

Gabriella and Sophia both sprinted down the stairs to meet up with Ms. Lennon. "We're ready."

"Good, job, girls." And then a few more people walked down stairs, including Troy and some blonde kid.

"Hey baby…" Troy gave me a sweet and welcoming kiss on the lips.

"This is your girlfriend?" Joshua, the blonde kid, clarified to Troy.

"Yeah." Troy grinned with pride.

"Eh… she's pretty hot." He whispered to Troy. "You're so damn lucky."

"I know… you can look, just keep your hands off of her." He smirked at his new friend.

"Joshua," Troy pointed to Joshua, "My gorgeous girlfriend, Gabriella…" He put an arm around her. "And this is Sophia." Sophia waved at Joshua as a greeting.

"Cool…" Joshua nodded at Troy's introduction to his friend and girlfriend.

"Yep…" After about another fifteen minutes, everyone finally got situated into leaving. So, one predicament was solved. Now it was time to get everyone on their designated bus.

* * *

**A while later…**

**Gabriella's POV**

I couldn't believe this was the end! I actually really enjoyed this camp! Well… not really the stuff we did while _at_ it, but more like a person that I met _during_ it.

I couldn't leave Troy, at least not now. He was officially the only thing I thought about. Well, like ninety percent of the time.

Also another dilemma, after we return home, how would we stay in touch? Via webcam? Phone? Facebook? Text? These options were just all too unrealistic. I doubt I could ever maintain a healthy relationship through these electronic devices. I could never keep Troy satisfied. He would probably start dating other girls, flirting with them, while I don't know. Although I know Troy was trustworthy, it really wasn't about him. I mean, he was a guy… and guys see girls every day. How could he possibly keep his hormones under control when his girlfriend is on the opposite coast? This was just too crazy.

Should I call it quits with Troy? I didn't want to. I never would want to. But this would just be easier for both of us. He won't have to worry about being unfaithful to me. And I won't have to worry about him doing so. I sighed quietly as I looked at the window, observing the nature. I checked the time on my phone real quick and realized we have approximately fifteen more minutes until we arrive back at the campus.

I will have to make my decisions quick. Quits or try? Circle on please. I told myself.

It was just too impossible. It was a battle of my brain and my heart. My heart was telling me what felt right, and my brain was telling me what I should do while supporting my decisions with possibilities and facts.

I closed my eyes while searching for tranquility. I needed to be more calm about this situation. I needed to be more smart about my decision this time. It was one of the most important decisions I will probably ever make.

I looked over at Troy who was just sitting there in silence, most likely thinking about the same thing I was thinking of.

Why didn't I just leave it to Troy? Maybe he knew what to do… or what should feel right to him. After all, I was thinking the least of myself right now and a lot of Troy.

If he knew what he wanted, I would go along with it.

* * *

I packed the rest of my clothes and trinkets into the suitcase that I came here with. I tried to be neat but so many thoughts were hitting the highs and lows in my brain right now… just like a frequency wave.

I had so much on my mind right now, I even ignored Sharpay unintentionally. Usually, I had to try to ignore her. But I was doing it unintentionally. I was way too wrapped up in my own thoughts and decisions to make.

"Gabriella… it's our last couple of hours together, will you just strip down those walls and talk to me for the last time." Sharpay spoke up as she zipped up her suitcase.

"Umm… I know. I'm not ignoring you on purpose. I'm really sorry if you felt that way. I may have been doing that before. But right now, I have way too many thoughts in my mind to notice anything." I told her sincerely.

"Like what? Maybe we can be friendly to each other right now… make the best of it? I want to help you out." Sharpay sat on the bed softly. She was obviously already done packing.

"Well… Troy and I are together and I don't know what to do now since we live really far away. I'm not sure how I can maintain a healthy relationship without doubt and unfaithfulness." I packed my last pair of shoes into the suitcase and zipped it up.

Sharpay made a worried and sympathetic face. "I guess just do whatever you feel can make both of you guys happy?" She suggested. "I honestly don't know. I've never been through this type of thing before."

Whatever makes us both happy? Well, I guess we have a winner.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

"I can't believe this was the end, man." Chad sighed out. "Although you still might not like me, I just want to say something." Chad and I both finished packing.

"Like what?" I simply asked.

"You're a great person, Troy. And both Shar and I can tell, you love Gabriella very much. Even though this sounds pretty cheesy. Still, I know you're probably thinking about the stuff that will happen after we all leave. Just follow your heart, man." It was weird those advices just fell out of Chad's mouth. He sounded like he was serious and wasn't afraid of me laughing at him. And I didn't want to. He was right. I had been debating myself… whether or not to just part ways or try to maintain a relationship through the phone, webcam and et cetera. And now the conclusion has been drawn. I should follow what felt right. And that was to stay together, work the relationship out. I would be going to college really soon. Maybe we can go to the same college. We would try to make it work.

"Thanks, dude." I gave him a man hug. "Although conflict flamed between us, thanks for being my roommate and everything."

"You're welcome." He pulled away from our little hug.

"Good luck with things and Gabriella." He grinned at me while nodding.

* * *

Mr. Garth had instructed everyone to crowd into the gym after they were finished with packing.

A huge smile was plastered onto my face while I waited for Gabriella to come down.

While at that, I texted my sister, Trisha, real quick; making small talks out of her.

Gabriella finally showed up with Sharpay beside her. I walked directly to my girlfriend and kissed her as a greeting. "Hello beautiful."

"Hey…" She smiled and kissed back briefly. Instead of a full kiss I only got a brief kiss. Not that I would force her to kiss me, it was just not as much passion as the previous kisses.

"Are you okay, babe?" I asked her with concern. She looked kind of lugubrious at the moment. As if she was in mourning.

"I'm fine, Troy." She smiled at me. I couldn't quite decipher if it was fake or real.

"Alright." I decided to let it drop. Maybe she was worried about seeing her mom again or just nervous about leaving this camp.

After a couple of minutes, Ms. Lennon told us to sit down on the bleachers while she sorts out where each of us goes.

Gabriella still had that jittery face and movements. She looked as if she had something to say… something important and was scared.

"Troy, I want to say something real quick, since Ms. Lennon is sorting the people going home being picked up by their parents first…" She started. I was just about to say what was going through my mind. But she wouldn't stop. She started and she needed to finish. "I think it'll be best that we separate." It was that sentence that stung me. Her words bit me… like a poisonous snake. And the venom was killing me.

"Gabriella…" I chuckled nervously. "No, we can make this--"

"No, we can't." She bit her bottom lip as if she was holding back tears. "I love you so much, Troy." She kissed me with all the passion she contained. Her hands tangled inside my hair. During the kiss, I didn't want to protest. If that was what she wanted, then it was final. Whatever she wanted, I would be happy also. She pulled away after what seemed like an eternity to me. "I will always love you, Troy." She reminded me.

"I will always love you too, Gabriella." I looked into her mocha brown eyes once more. Her cheeks were now tearstained. I felt like my heart had been stabbed. She wanted us to break up. And she fulfilled her wishes. _If she was happy, I would be happy too._ I kept reminding myself.

"I don't want you to feel guilty if you go out or flirt with other girls… I know you're a guy and it will be hard to keep this long distance relationship." Gabriella continued. "We're still young… we need to see the world. No one should be in our way, including me."

"But Gabriella, I won't--" I started to argue with her again. I just couldn't help it.

"No." She interrupted me. "I don't want to hear it, Troy. I love you, okay? Just remember. You will always hold a special place in my heart." Teardrops were now rolling down Gabriella's cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb.

"I love you too." I reminded her. "So much." I didn't even try to hold back my tears any longer. I had to let them out.

"Those of you going home by plane, please stay in the gym." Mr. Garth said over the microphone loudly. "Those by car, please follow Ms. Lennon out." He paused to get people situated. But a lot of them still seemed confused. "I repeat…" He repeated what he said earlier a couple of times.

"Goodbye." Gabriella hugged and kissed me one last time. I didn't say anything back. I didn't want to say goodbye. I let the teardrops fall freely down my face as I looked at her walk away. Although, I wanted to keep in touch with her. I will go with her wishes. I will not contact her. I wanted her to happy and date other people. Maybe this was nothing but a summer fling. But to me, it was so much more. I just know, the mutual feeling between us was incredible. I would never forget that gorgeous smile, that soothing laugh, those drowning brown eyes, and luscious hair. I would never forget her.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I did it. I broke it off with Troy. My face was still stained with tears while I cried. I love him too much to let him go… but I had to. It was the best choice. I had to let him go. If I hadn't, I would have been hindering him. He was only seventeen and so was I. We needed to see the world, experience things without any fear. He shouldn't be afraid of being unfaithful or disapproving. He should be able to date other girls before settling on a summer fling. Although I thought it was so much more.

I didn't want to set limits for Troy. I knew we were both hurting right now. But it was better to be hurting now than later.

My mom was on her way up here. She decided since I have been pretty good and got drugs out of my path, she would take me shopping in New York City! I was happy and very excited for that. Still, my mind was only occupied with one person. And he was Troy Bolton. I closed my eyes, picturing him in my mind. I would never forget him.

**A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter. But it's not the end of this story! It's the last official chapter. But I will upload an epilogue that tells you what happens next. I swear you will LOVE the epilogue. So don't throw this story aside… yet. After the epilogue, the story will be officially finished. I know… :( I just wish this will never end, writing this story engaged me so much into these characters. I felt like I was Gabriella or Troy sometimes. And I absolutely love all the feedback you guys have given me. You have helped me improve my writing skills. Which helped me set up my future. :D So you guys have helped much more than you have probably realized. So what did you think? Was it too cheesy? Generic? Sad? Good? Excellent? Terrible? REVIEW! And thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I appreciate them! Epilogue will be out next.**

**Oh, and any of you guys have an idea you would like to let me use? I would love to hear some of your ideas on my next story! If I like it and decide to tackle it, I will definitely give you credit. :) REVIEW!**

**Natalie.**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Troy's POV**

"Troy! Come on! The concert's going to be starting!" Trisha squealed. Today was Trisha's fifteenth birthday. Yes, it had been two years since the last time I had talked to Gabriella. Two years without Gabriella was like two years in hell. I missed her. But I never dared to call or text her. I didn't want her to feel caged by me. I wanted her to have what she wished for.

Anyway, since today was Trisha's birthday, I bought her tickets to see her favorite band playing in town, Boys Like Girls. Trisha was crazy for Boys Like Girls. She was so happy today and I was happy myself. Seeing my little sister happy was close to seeing Gabriella happy. Although seeing Gabriella happy would only exist now in my dreams.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Morgan, walk faster!" I groaned. I was very happy today! I get to see Boys Like Girls live! Yes, Boys Like Girls! My favorite band! My best friend Morgan was here to accompany me. I got accepted to UCLA last year! So now I live in California. I was hoping maybe I could meet some guys here and move on. Yes, I haven't moved on ever since Troy and I broke it off. I just couldn't. Every time I kissed a guy that wasn't him, I always thought about him. I still love him. But I doubt I will ever see him again. He now exist in my dreams. Sometimes I would even dream about making love to him. But when I awake from my sleep, I realized I was fully clothed with no one besides myself in the bed. So it was disappointment every time.

I sat down in one of the front row seats! Yes! I got front row tickets! Morgan sat beside me and squealed excitedly, just like me. When I sat down, I saw a lonely teenage girl sitting a seat away from me. I decided that I should greet her since she looked kind of lonely there.

"Hi!" I waved at her.

"Oh, hey." She smiled at me. I could barely hear her since the noise in the arena was muffling conversations.

She did nothing but stare at me for a couple of seconds. "Um… I think I've seen you before…"

I looked at her strangely. I didn't think I ever remember meeting her. She was a pretty girl and she seemed nice.

"OH!" She suddenly exclaimed. "My brother--"

She was cut off by someone filling in the empty seat in between us.

Although it was semi dark in the arena. I could still make out faces. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Troy. Troy as in Troy Bolton. The one person I missed so dearly and loved.

**Troy's POV**

I sprinted back to Trisha after using the bathroom. I finally found our seats and I sat down. After I sat down, I looked around the ambient crowd and my eyes were shot by a pair of brown orbs. They were familiar. They appeared million times in my dreams. They were _hers_. They were Gabriella's. "Gabriella?" I said with uncertainty.

"Troy?" She widened her eyes.

"Yes." I was now one hundred percent sure it was Gabriella.

"I haven't seen you in ever!" Gabriella ran her hand through her own hair, showing nervousness. "I can't believe I'll see you here!"

"I guess it wasn't a goodbye after all." I smiled at her.

She chuckled nervously. I was probably making her feel a little awkward. So I tried to keep things on the surface first.

"So… how have you been?" I focused on her beauty. She was just as beautiful as I remembered her. Maybe even a little more than beautiful.

"I've been alright." She shrugged. "What about you?"

"I've been…" I bit my tongue before _miserable_ escaped my lips. "Fine."

"Cool." She nodded and slowly engaged herself onto the stage, waiting for the band to show up.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

After about ten minutes, the band finally showed up on stage. The lead singer, Martin, walked up first, then the rest of the band followed.

_I got a couple addictions  
__But I swear I'm coming clean  
__Got a new way of thinking  
__Yeah you were bringing out the best of me  
__I got a bit of a history  
__But you're telling me you don't care  
__I've been a bit of a mystery  
__But the only thing I could find to wear tonight  
__Was you, oooh, so come on, come on, you want to_

I sang along to their song, "Chemicals Collide". After a couple of minutes, the song ended, and the crowd was flaming. So were the band members.

They talked about a couple of things and people laughed. And then, they started to perform again.

This time it was "Two Is Better Than One". On the album, it featured Taylor Swift. But she wasn't here. So they sang her part too.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
__You came into my life and I thought hey,  
__You know this could be something  
_'_Cause everything you do and words you say  
__You know that it all takes my breath away,  
__And now I'm left with nothing_

I almost wanted to just kiss Troy right then and there as the song went on. The lyrics resembled the love of me for Troy so much. Two is so much better than one. I was miserable without knowing his existence. I was wrong. It would have been so much better if I tried to make this relationship. I wouldn't be crying over lyrics. I would be enjoying these lyrics and wishing it would never happen to me.

Troy was all I ever wanted over the two years. I needed him back in my life.

By the middle of the song, everyone stood up from their seats and sang along. Some of them were waving neon colored signs, that read Boys Like Girls.

Trisha dragged Troy up and made him sway a bit to the music. I stood up too with Morgan, moving slow movements since this song was slow.

By the end of this song, I looked over at Troy. He looked back at me. The tension grew. I saw something in his eyes. He wanted me. His eyes looked the same as that day we first made love. He had lust in his eyes.

I did too. Our gazes were eliminating each others. They were pushing toward each other… until both of us were weak.

I moved closer to him and my lips landed onto his. And with passion, he kissed back.

**Troy's POV**

She missed me too. That was an indication. My mind was at ease during this kiss. I was happy. I felt complete. The only thing I wish for was this happening sooner.

It started off as an innocent kiss, then it turned into a tongue-to-tongue make out session. I tasted her. She tasted sweet. Just like the first time I had kissed her.

She was the one to pull away as all the extraneous noises came back to deafen me. When I was kissing her, I couldn't hear anything.

"Troy…" She ran her hand through her hair again. "I'm sorry if you're seeing someone else now…"

"No!" I objected. "I'm not." I calmed down a bit. "The only person I would ever want to see is you, Gabriella."

I couldn't believe she would ever think that I was seeing someone else. How could I? Gabriella never left my mind ever since the first day I met her.

"I love you, Gabriella." I reminded her for the first time in two years.

She grabbed the side of my face slid her hands up to my hair and pulled me towards her as we engaged into another passionate kiss.

**Gabriella's POV**

I couldn't help it. He was too hard to resist. I needed him. I needed him back. I couldn't just stand and watch. I didn't even realize I was moving towards him as I completely lost it and threw myself at him. I was the first to pull away after the song had ended.

"I love you too, Troy." My eyes were still shut in ecstasy as I spoke those words.

"Hey uh… guys, you might want to sit down…" I believe that was Troy's sister, Trisha.

We both looked around us to find everyone back in their seats. We both sat down as Boys Like Girls left the stage to change or something. Some obscure band started playing to fill up time.

"Gabi, do you want to make this work now?" Troy looked at me with doubt. He was probably afraid that I would say no.

But fortunately, he was wrong.

"Yes!" I smiled. "After we parted ways two years ago, I realized that I could have tried to make it work. I regretted letting you go. I feel so lucky right now since I ran into you again."

He had a huge grin on his face as he kissed me again, but this time, interrupted by Boys Like Girls reappearance to the stage. Blasting the song "Love Drunk". Up to the chorus part, everyone in the room started to dance. Including me, I swayed my hips and waved my arms as Troy had his arm around me. "I will never let you go, ever… again."

~*~*~THE END~*~*~

**A/N: *sniffles* :'( I can't believe this story is over. :( I will miss this terribly! Although the epilogue isn't that short, I really liked it. I was listening to Boys Like Girls the other day, and some of the songs I could sort of relate to the Troyella romance in here. I have their CD and it's amazing! You should buy it. Anyways, I hope this story was a good read for you. You guys do not have any idea how much your reviews mean to me. The reviews keep me writing every time I get to. Your reviews help me improve my writing skills! :D Thank you so much, guys! I love you all! Thank you for reading this story. And please do not give up on me yet, check out my new story that will be coming out! I have the written trailer up already! Visit my profile and you can see it. Thank you! If any of you are wondering, I will not be writing a sequel to this because the setting of this story is the summer camp, and since they're not going to return to that place, there is no way I can write a sequel with the same theme. But I might write a oneshot about them meeting each other's parents. I don't know yet. Stay tuned for more of me though! But please check out my new story that I will be writing! And review one last time. :D**

**With all the love and appreciation,**

**Natalie.**


End file.
